Come Into My Darkness (revised 1 - 4)
by ypsa1980
Summary: "You're a Jotun, a FrostGiant", "Half I believe" said a mysterius voice into Loki's ears His origin revealed. Loki begans stepping into darkness. Someone has pulling invisible thread from shadows Warning : MalexMale. Thor - Avengers - (secret).CHAP 1-4 have been revised with maybe better english (for me). I add extra chap :D
1. Chapter 1

Today, Asgard celebrate Odin Allfather birthday. All the invited guests have come to Asgard.

Allfather is sitting on his golden throne, next to him is Fringga, his wife. Thor and loki are sitting among their friends.

One by one, the guests approach before Odin, give congratulation words for Odin.

Suddenly, all the audiences attracted to a pair of guest, which is now walking toward Odin

Their eyes watching a pair of the guest, but more precisely is the figure walking behind the big man. The figure really beautiful, has a long shiny black hair, with tall body and perfect curves. His has skin as white as snow, and lips as red as blood. His appearance make every person fall in love with him, instantly. No one know whether he is a man or a woman.

Thor and loki, also stunned by the figure

"Who's that?" Thor whispered to Loki  
"How should I know" Loki replied

"King Celeste of Maiar and his son" the guard yelled

Odin looked so happy when he saw the big man, which is now standing in front of him

"My old friend, Celeste. Long time we don't meet each other. How are you?" Odin said happily

"Odin, my friend. I'm so happy to see you. I'm very good. You look really good, too. And Fringa, you still so beautiful like a star in the sky"

Odin watching the figure behind Celeste

"You brought your son with you. He's already grown up as a fine gentleman. Last time I saw him, he just a small boy"

"Valeanor, quickly say hello to your uncle, Odin"

"Hello Uncle Odin. It's really nice to meet you and your wife. And Happy Birthday to you, uncle" Valeanor spoke with mysterious voice

"It's nice to see you, too. I hope you enjoy to be here " Odin said

"Oh yes, I already love this place. I think I'll have something wonderful in Asgard"

Odin feel little bit unsure with Valeanor. But He ignored it

"Celeste, I want you to sit down with me at the banquet" Odin asked

"Of course, we'll have a lot of conversations to do" Celeste answered

Suddenly, someone emerge, with a knife in hand. The small figure tried to stab Celeste. But Valeanor quickly catch the little hand. The figure is only a boy. The boy struggling and cursing

"Killer, you're murderer. You killed my father. You're heartless old man. I'll kill you" the boy cried loudly

The audiences shocked with this incident. Celeste recognized the boy.

"Fyatt, what are you doing here?" Celeste asked

"I'm really sorry Odin. I didn't expect something like this would happen" Celeste said

"Who is this young man?" Odin asked

"He's Magrav's son. I have been execute his father, last month" Celeste said sadly

"That the price that he should pay, father. Magrav tried to rebel against you. Remember?" Valeanor cut his father's words

"But he was my loyal man" Celeste spoke with sad tone

"There is no guarantee for faithfulness" Valeanor spoke with harsh tone

Valeanor looking at Fyatt, which is now struggling in his hand

"I already told you, father. You must crush broken plant to its roots. Or it'll bring you trouble, just like now"

"No Val. Fyatt did nothing wrong. Sins of the father should not be borne by his son"

"Release him"

Valeanor just stand still

"Now!" Celeste said in a firm voice

Valeanor releasingFyatt with He still keep his eyes on the boy.

"Fyatt, I want you to go home, right now. I'll punish you later" Celeste said

"I will not go anywhere. I want your death" Fyatt yelled

Fyatt move fast towards Celeste. But Valeanor have stood before him and caught his small wrist again.

Valeanor smiled, his red lips tugging. Suddenly from Valeanor's hand emerged black flame. The black flame instantly covers Fyatt's whole body.

Fyatt screams in pain. Valeanor, still held Fyatt's wrist. His eyes looked cold towards little body that covered by fire.

"Valeanor stop, pull back your fire" Celeste shouted. But Valeanor ignoring him

Celeste want to get close, but he know it's impossible to tame the black flame

Soon, the fire vanished without any traces. Valeanor still heldFyatt's wrist, which now turned black like charcoal. Then Valeanor withdraw his hand, and Fyatt's body collapsing onto the floor, turn into ashes.

"Why? Why you must do that?" Celeste said so sadly

"I just don't want him bring us a big trouble in the future" Valeanor replied with coldly voice

Odin really shocked. And sadly, Odin was unable to prevent. He knew his power would not be able to extinguish the black flame.

'Why Valeanor had this power?' Odin thought

"Celeste, take the ashes of the young man, give him a decent burial" Odin said

Celeste order his guards to collect Fyatt's ashes

But suddenly, Valeanor walking and wagging his coat. His act make the ashes spreading to everywhere. Now mostly Fyatt's ashes been lost

Celeste and Odin could only stare silently.

Finally, with some difficulty, Celeste guards collected the remaining ashes.

The audiences whispering so loudly

Odin gives a signal for everyone to be quiet, and the event will continue again

The banquet begins, Odin and Fringga sitting with Celeste

Valeanor sat with the other guest. His presence gave a different aura. The other guests also have beautiful faces, but no one is as perfect as Valeanor.

Valeanor seems bored. He didn't care about his surroundings.

"Hey, did you see him? Too bad let him just sat alone. Who want to approach him? "Thor whispered to Loki and his friends.

"He seems very attractive, but I just feel he can kill me instantly if I get too close to him" Volstagg replied

"You saw his ability before, even AllFather just stayed silently" Volstagg continued his words

"You're such a coward" Thor mocked

"So why don't you give it a try, Thor?" Loki said

"Err, Me?"Thor replied nervously

"Yes, of course you, who else" Fandral said impatient

"Hey, look. Someone approaching him" Loki whispered

A man was approaching Valeanor. He's taking a seat next to Valeanor, and trying to start a little conversation. But Valeanor just give him a sharp look. The man looks so nervous, and he stopped speak at all. And then, Valeanor is smiling in very creepy way. The man decide to leave Valeanor as soon as possible.

"The man did a big failure" Fandrall said

Thor has a debate with his friends. About who will dare to make the first move. Loki not interested with their debate

Loki still watching Valeanor carefully, but suddenly his eyes meet with Valeanor's eyes

'Damn, he realize' Loki felt uncomfortable

Valeanor was looking deeply into Loki's eyes. It feels like want to suck out Loki's soul.

"Hey, Loki. Loki. Loki to Asgard" Thor shouted to Loki's ears

"What's the matter with you?" Thor asked

"Nothing" Loki lied

"We have a serious debate here, but you just keep silent. What's wrong with you?" Thor grumbled

"Oh, really Thor? I think I don't care about your stupid debate right now"

"Hey, he's leaving this place" Fandral said

Valeanor, walk pass the other guests, to the door lead to garden.

"So what we do now?"Volstagg asked his friends

"Hey, what are all of you talking about?" Sif said suddenly.

She standing behind them and looking them suspicious.

"We were just talking about little stuff" Fandral smiled awkwardly

Sif looks incredulously

"AllFather call you, Thor, he wants you immediately into his place" Sif told Thor

"Guys, we'll continue this later, okay" Thor sounds little bit disappointed

With Thor gone, there's no reason for Loki to still stick with Fandral and Vosltagg. Loki also left the place

But somehow, Loki still has curiosity about Valeanor. Without, he realize it, his footsteps take him to the park.

Loki looked round looking for the presence of Valeanor. He stepped through the maze of trees. Suddenly Loki's footsteps stopped. He found someone he's looking for. Valeanor is sitting on a bench inside a beautiful gazebo.

Loki's watching Valeanor from a distance, hiding among tress. He really not wanted his presence known.

Valeanor is reading a book in peace. Apparently he liked the quietness of the place. The wind blows softly blew Valeanor long black hair. He's stroking his hair with his long fingers. It's make Loki's heart beating fast

"Why don't you sit down to join me?" A voice whispered to Loki ears. Loki shocked, he's looking around, but there is no one behind him.

"Is it only my imagination?" Loki thought

Loki's turned his head again to see Valeanor. But this time, his eyes meet with Valeanor's eyes.

Valeanor's looking at him and smiling. And then he's patting his hand to the empty space next to him. His was inviting Loki to sit with him

Loki felt so nervous. In one hand, he would love to know more about Valeanor. But in the other hand, he felt some intimidating aura from Valeanor. But he's braving himself, and approaching toward Valeanor

Loki, finally is taking seat next to Valeanor. Actually, He tried to cover up his feelings. Usually this is his specialty, but maybe not this time.

"You're Loki Odinson, right?" Valeanor asked with soft voice.

"How did you know?" Loki tried calm

"You want to know?" Valeanor smiled coldly

"No" Loki replied shortly

Suddenly, Valeanor is touching Loki hands with his long fingers. He is tracing Loki's hand. Loki feel a warm touch that makes his heartbeat getting louder.

"You possess really a beautiful skin. Cold skin like ice"

Then Valeanor is squeezing hard Loki hand. And the color of Loki's palm is turning into blue.

"Oh my, what a beautiful color" Valeanor said with passionate

"What are you doing with me?" Loki shocked

Loki is trying to pull his hand from Valeanor, but Valenaor still gripping his hand tightly

The blue color is spreading to other parts of Loki's body. Now, Loki's face also become blue like his hand

Valeanor release Loki's hand. Slowly the blue color fade away, back to white pale

"Did you poison me?"

"What magic is this?"

"There is no magic from me " Valeanor smirked

"But you changed my skin color" Loki said angrily

"Poor Loki, I just show your original color" Valeanor said

"What do you mean?"

Valeanor is moving his face closely to Loki's face. His black eyes, which were like a dark creepy night sky, looking deeply into Loki's eyes

"Don't you ever feel you are different from others, from the Asgardian?"

"Don't you feel different from your brother?"

"He looks like a sun, but you just a moon"

"Your father and mother, they are more often praised your brother, Thor"

"Everyone in Asgard adore Thor not you"

"You're only a trouble, a loner in their eyes"

"Your father already determined his successor, Thor. Why not you? "

"You know Thor, he just using his muscle and brute, but they're more like him than you"

"You'll never get a chance to be King of Asgard"

"In your heart you know, that here is not your place"

"They will never choose you"

"Do you know why? Because you are Jotun, you are a FrostGiant "

"Half Jotun, I believe. That's why you can change your blue skin into white skin"

Loki is moving his body backwardly. He is feeling very uncomfortable. He's get a cold sweat, and his heart pounding really fast

"Liar. You put your spell in my head" Loki said hardly

"Why do not you ask your father and mother?" Valeanor smiled sinister

"You lie, lie" Loki shouted loudly

Loki is trying to walk away from Valeanor. But, His efforts prevented by Valeanor.

Valeanor holding Loki's arm, and pulling Loki closer to him

"Look into yourself, Loki. You've a dark soul just like mine" Valeanor whispered

Valeanor kissing Loki's lips passionately. Loki can't resist, moreover he want more

Suddenly there is a noise disturb their good moment

"Valeanor" Celeste said firmly

Valeanor turned his head to the source of the voice. Celeste, Odin and Thor are standing at the stair, and looked so upset

"Apparently we have disturbers" Valeanor whispered to Loki whose face was deathly pale

Loki did not expect he will discovered with these conditions.

"Valeanor, it's time to go home" Celeste said

"Loki. Come here my son" Odin summoned Loki

Loki release himself from Valeanor. He walks away, go to Odin's place

But his act cancelled by Valeanor. Valeanor grabbing Loki's hand again

Valeanor kissing Loki's back hand

"We'll continue later, my beautiful sweet prince" Valeanor whispered softly

Loki feeling pain on his back hand, like his hand burned

Loki is quickly withdrawing his hand from Valeanor. Loki is going to Odin's place

Valeanor just smiling, watching Loki walking away from him

Odin took away Loki from that place. Thor followed them

Celeste still looking silently to Valeanor

Everything happen today, will never forgotten by Loki

All words whispered by Valeanor, will be haunting him into his dream.

Loki did not dare to ascertain directly to Odin. He'll need to find another way to go to Jotunheim, without using Bifrost

'I'm Son of Odin. I'm Prince of Asgard. Or maybe not?'

Loki sinking to his complex minds


	2. Chapter 2

Everything works normally in Asgard. All the people have been forget about the terrible incident on Allfather birthday. All? Except one person

Loki still couldn't forget every single word that spoken by Valeanor. He really want to ask Allfather, but it's really impossible.

"I can't just barge into father's room. And ask him if I'm a Jotun or not" Loki thought harder

Loki was submerging himself into a pile of books. He's looking another way to go to Jotunheim, without using Bifrost. Or maybe looking for a way to trick Heimdal the guardian of Bifrost

But Loki didn't find any clues. Nothing written on Asgard's books

Loki tired, physically and mentally. He didn't sleep for days. His mother really worried about Loki condition. But Loki assured her, that he just fine

At last, Loki decided to take a little break. Loki went to his room, and threw his body onto the bed. He is fall in a deep sleep this time. It seems even though there is a meteor or fire, he will not wake up at all.

Oh really?

Someone touch loki's skin. Trace his neck, and the move to his other part of body. A warm breath blow softly to Loki's ear

"Do you need a kiss from me, my sleeping beauty?" a soft voice whispered

Loki shocked. He is opening his eyes, and looking around his room. But no one there, only him

Suddenly Loki is realizing that he can't move his body at all, even his fingers

An invisible hand is touching Loki's cheek. Loki feels burn sensation on his back hand again

"Valeanor, show yourself" Loki shouted

The sounds of laugh teasing Loki

An invisible hand unbutton Loki's shirt, expose the pale white skin

Loki feels the hand touches his body and caress his nipples

Loki feels so powerless. This is the first time he molested by invisible person

The invisible hands begin move to lower part of Loki's body. Open Loki's trouser carefully

Now, Loki is completely naked

"Please, stop it" Loki begged. But he just rewards with crafty laugh voices

The invisible hands were stroking Loki's cock. It makes Loki groans. Loki feels his cock erection

"Do you like it? I know you do" Valeanor teased

Valeanor, now is playing with the tip of Loki's cock. Loki's body shivers greatly. Some thick liquids are dripping from Loki's cock. Loki can't hold his mouth not to moans loudly

Now, Loki's mind blind by lust. He wants more and more

Suddenly the door opens with loud voice.

"Brother" Thor yelled.

"Are you sleeping?" Thor asked

"Hey, listen, Father has set a date for my coronation day" Thor said with happy voice.

"What are you doing?"

Thor has been aware of Loki's condition.

Loki couldn't move, only his eyes moving look at Thor. He embarrassed to be seen in this strange condition.

'Valeanor, get off from me!' Loki spoke with his mind

"Why? I think it's a good chance "a voice spoke directly into Loki's mind

"Thor, the brother who you worship, that you secretly craved. Now he is standing before you" Valeanor spoke with a sly tone

"I'll help you to get what you desire for so long. I'm very kind, don't you think so" Valeanor whispered

"Brother, what are you doing? You're sweating, and naked? Is this cold air makes you hot? Thor asked innocently

'Stupid. Thor help me' Loki cried noiseless

"Tonight was very hot indeed, Thor"  
'What did I say? Valeanor, you ... 'Valeanor has taken over Loki's body.

He controls Loki's body, Loki was just conscious mind

Loki can feel, hear and think. But his body owned by Valeanor

Loki holding muscular arms belongs to Thor, his brother

"Didn't you feel the heat?" Loki teased

Loki gives a passion look toward Thor

"What really happen to you, brother? You're acting really so weird "

Loki moved quickly pulled Thor, so that Thor's body fell onto Loki's body

"Loki, what are you doing? Are you ... "

Loki kissing Thor's lips, cuts Thor's words

Thor feels soft lips belong to Loki. It feels so different than any other woman who ever kissed him before

Loki now, is kissing Thor's neck, biting softly. It makes Thor groans with lust

Loki moves kissing Thor's neck, biting softly, making Thor groans

Loki's hands moves quickly undress Thor. Thor's large muscles look very tempting.

Loki's hand is caressing the muscles, his lips kissing every inch of Thor's body. He is sucking Thor's nipples.

Thor gives passionate growl.

Thor had managed to return to his consciousness.

"Stop Loki, we are brothers, we are both men" Thor said

Thor pushing Loki's body away from him

'Thor Believe me, I do not want to be like this. It's true I do have a desire to make love to you. But not like this' Loki could only speak to his mind

Loki, or precisely Valeanor is putting his hands around Thor's neck. Giving tease looks to Thor

"What's wrong if the brothers do something dirty?"

"Don't you ever want me, Thor?"

"Don't you ever imagine me naked in your arms?"

"Don't you ever dream of having sex with me?" Loki looked deeply into Thor's eye

Thor is looking back at Loki, his eyes already full of lust. He is trying to fight back. It making his muscles twitched.

With a sudden swift movement, Thor is pushing Loki's body back to bed. Thor kisses Loki's lips. Put his tongue into Loki's mouth

And then suddenly, Loki decides to changes his body position with Thor's. Now, he's over the top of Thor's body

Loki's looking lower part of Thor's body, and he smirking

"Well, what did we have here" his hand touched Thor's cock, which is getting bigger and harden

Loki's face moving closely to Thor's face, and his lips kissing Thor's ear and whispering softly

"I know you want me Thor"

"I always desire to have you completely Loki" Thor said with a heavy sigh

'WHAT!. After these years, you desire to sleep with me?' Loki's mind couldn't believe what Thor said

"Then, just do it Thor, with all the passion you have, fuck me really hard. Give me the best you got" Loki/Valeanor said

"Hehehe, you have to work harder if you want me Loki" said Thor teasing Loki

"Well, the proverb says the harder you try, the more sweet results obtained" Loki replied with seducing smile

Loki's fingers caressing Thor's body. His silver tongue is licking Thor's muscular body.

Thor felt a warm sensation spread throughout his body. He pulled out a long moan

Loki is opening Thor's trousers. He is smiling at enormous cock belongs to Thor.

Loki opens his mouth, stick out his tongue, licks Thor's monster cock.

"Shit Loki" Thor growled

Thor felt a different feeling than the other women who had done the same thing to his cock. This was more remarkable

Loki puts Thor's large cock into his mouth, moving his head back and forth. Thor's hands holding Loki's head leads to more rapid movement

Loki feels hot thick liquid in his mouth. Thor moaning heavily

Loki spits the liquids onto Thor's cock, and smear it

And then Loki lie on his back, opens his legs wide, and raises his waist.

Thor knows what Loki wants.

"First, I have to prepare your body" Thor puts his fingers into Loki's mouth. He wants Loki to suck it

Thor pulls his fingers from Loki's mouth. He looks at the pink hole belongs Loki

'That's where I'm supposed to enter is not it?' Thor thought

Thor inserts one finger. Loki sighs, bite his lips.

Thor then go with two, three and four. He is thrusting Loki's muscular hole with his fingers.

Loki's body is trembling, and his moaning passionately

Loki's moans make Thor lost his minds. Now, He completely blinded by lust. He had forgotten, Loki is his brother and what more they were both men. But Thor is not care anymore, his whole body wants Loki

"I think it's enough Thor, I want yours inside me" Loki moaned

Thor's left hand holds Loki's thigh, while his right hand guide his cock to Loki's muscular hole

"Am I not going to hurt you?" Thor asked carefully. Thor would never want to hurt his beloved brother

"No Thor, I want you now, entire of your cock" Loki said impatiently

Loki feels a large object ready to knock on his muscular door

"I guess you do not need my help anymore Loki" Valeanor whispered on Loki's mind

"Enjoy your brother's love, while you can. Our business continues later " Valeanor's voice fade away

'Wait, don't go, I ..' Loki's mind become blank when Thor's cock enter his hole

The pain went straight to Loki's brain. He groaned in pain. While Thor made sound like a cow mooing

Loki feels part of Thor's body completely inside his body. Loki was breathing heavily. Thor's eyes were closed, he is enjoying every single moment of the sensation of penetration into Loki's body

Then, Thor is opening his eyes. He is looking at Loki

"Is it hurt" Thor asked worry

"No, I can bear it" Loki replied

Loki wants Thor so far. The feeling get deeper when he know, that maybe he doesn't have any relation with Thor

Thor begins to push his cock deeper and deeper. Loki's fingers grip Thor's back and gives him scratches

Thor is starting to move back and forth rapidly. He feels a tremendous sensation every time his cock push back into Loki. Grunts, sighs, moans, and groans from Thor and Loki filling the room.

Thor moves his waist faster. With one last thrust, Thor reaches his climax. He fulfills Loki's body with his warm seeds. Loki also feels climax.

They both feel the incredible sensation.

Thor's laying his body next to Loki's body. He is looking towards Loki, and then he's hugging Loki's body tightly.

And then Thor fall asleep. Loki looks Thor's face closely. He was never been so happy like this moment. Thor loves him, wants him. Just like Loki dreamed for years

'I don't care anymore, if I'm a Jotun or not. As long as Thor always be there for me' Loki closed his eyes. He feels so peaceful.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Realm of Maiar**

There is a figure in the dark. His was sitting on a big black throne. His eyes were closed.

It's Valeanor CelesteSon

He sits silently, sinking in his own mind

He smiled, and opened his eyes. Dark eyes just like a night sky.

He stood up, and walked to the opened window

He smirked. And with his softly creepy voices, he talked to the cold air "Enjoy your will soon ended love with Thor, Loki. You'll feel that your love will become hatred. And I will be the only one who you loved"

Today, Lust has led Loki and Thor into the forbidden love. The relations between brothers of OdinSon crumbling into the darkness pit. Soon, Loki will never find peace on his minds.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki was in very bad mood condition. He always made a mess, disturbed the others. Everyone, including his mother and father did not escape from Loki's mischief

He's really angry with Thor.

Loki was in his room, he slammed everything what looks on his eyes. Tired of rage, he threw himself into the bed. He buried his face into the pillow

Loki remembering all Thor's words in the morning after that night

"Sorry Loki, we should forget what happened"

"I do not know what came over me that night. I should not have done it unto you"

"We're brothers, it is a forbidden relationship. I couldn't imagine the anger of AllFather and mother if they know it"

"So please, just forget it, keep this as our secret. Please"

Loki throwing a pillow across the room

'So after what happens, you denied everything that happen between us'

'And you avoid every time we meet'

'Don't you feel my heart breaking, while you laugh enjoying other maiden temptation'

'You'd prefer with your friends'

'You leave me alone'

'Brother, is that your reason. I was not sure we are brothers'

Loki feels his heart ache, full of anger

Suddenly there is a knock on the door

"Prince, the King needs your presence in his room" The guard said

Loki really not wants to go. He was in no mood to meet anyone

"Let's just say I'm sick" Loki replied

"But my lord, he requires you to come" the guard said nervously

Loki half-hearted move and go out to where AllFather is

The golden door open, and he see AllFather was sitting on his golden throne. Fringga was sitting next to Allfather. And Loki catches the eyes that he don't want to see right now, Thor.

Thor covers his nervousness when he sees Loki entered the room. He is looking to other direction

'You even don't want to look at me' Loki glared sharply

"Did you call me, Father?" Loki asked

"Son, please sit down" AllFather said

Loki sits right next to Thor. Thor clears his throat loudly, as if there are rocks stuck inside his throat.

"Why, the cat took the tongue of yours" Loki sneered

"Well just not feel so good" Thor smiled nervously

"Since both of you are present. I want to talk about the Thor's coronation day "Odin said

"Coronation date has been set, all the invitations had been distributed" Odin continued with his words

"I can't wait for the day, father" Thor grinned

"Patience my son, I want you to keep your attitude at the time of the coronation ceremony. I hope you're ready to replace my throne "Odin said firmly

Loki looked envious. He was upset. Why Father must choose Thor, rather than him. Thor was clearly reckless, arrogant, brutal and a liar.

"Loki" Odin said

"Yes Father" Loki replied

"I want you to help me prepare, I want you to welcome the guests" Odin commanded

Fringga is turning her head

"My husband, If Loki welcomes the guests, he will meet Celes .." Fringga whispered

Odin raising his hand to cut words from Fringga

"Celeste said he would not bring his son again" Odin said

'Valeanor? So he will not attend ' Loki thought

Loki disappointed hear the news of Valeanor's absence. The man, who plunged him into the abyss.

"I want to torture him, because of him, I became like this' Loki get angry in his mind. Fortunately, Loki's specialty is hiding his emotion very good. No one will ever know if he was upset and angry, not least AllFather

Then Odin sent his two sons to continue their activities

Soon after they go outside the room, Thor walks away with rush steps

'How long are you going to run away, coward' Loki looked sadly

Loki steps quickly to his room. He was very upset. When he suffered like this, Thor actually happy because it will immediately crowned replace AllFather.

'I will not let you enjoy the pleasure of your own'

Loki opened the door with a loud bang, and he closed the door, slammed it loudly.

"It seems you were very upset" someone spoke

Loki recognize this voice, and he really don't want to meet with the owner of the voice

Loki looking at the tall, lean figure, long dark shiny hair, perfect face, black eyes like the night sky, lips as red as blood, skin as white as snow. Soon, Loki's heart was beating loud

"How did you get here?" Loki asked confuse

"I have my own ways" Valeanor smiled

"I see that you're persecuting a door. Did the door make a mistake on you " Valeanor giggled softly

Loki is walking so fast, approaching toward Valeanor. He clenched his hands. He wanted to hit, but Loki canceled his act.

"It's all because of you, you used me to seduce that muscular useless blob" Loki said loudly

"I just help get your love" Valeanor looked sadly

"Didn't he likes you, want you?" Valeanor said softly

Loki was staring at angrily at Valeanor. His breathing was labored. His lips muscles twitched

"He betrayed me, He denied everything, He rejected me, He told me all was a big mistake. I was a that big mistake "Loki yelled loudly. He finally vented his anger

Loki seems so angry, he even don't care if there are any guards or servants who will hear his voices.

Valeanor is looking silently to Loki. And then he's just smile faintly

He approach Loki and put his hand to Loki's shoulder, squeeze it gently giving sympathy

"Now he is no longer care about me, he's just busy enjoying the excitement ahead of the coronation. He was busy avoiding. I'm just a dirty rag that are not needed "Loki said in a low voice

Loki turns his head, and looks Valeanor.

"I'm not willing to look his happiness, meanwhile I'm suffering like this" Loki bites his lip

"Maybe you can teach him a little, so that he realizes how important you are to him?" Valeanor smiled softly

"I think the coronation day is the right time" Valeanor continued

"What should I do, they will soon realize if there is a problem and will immediately suspect it was done by me. Moreover, my father gave me the task of receive the guests "Loki said impatiently. He so wanted to humiliate Thor on his glorious day

"Leave it to me. I had to redeem for my actions that night unto you "Valeanor gives gaze that makes Loki's heart beats faster

"But how can you do that? I heard my father said before. He said your father is not going to take you on the coronation day"

"Didn't I tell you Loki, I have my own way" Valeanor grinned

"I'm going to make a surprise for you, for everyone" Valeanor said

Valeanor made his steps to Loki. He stands, and advance his face, then kiss Loki's cheek. Then he grabbing Loki's hand and kissing softly

Loki felt a warm feeling every time Valeanor touch his skin. Loki suddenly winced in pain at his hand.

Valeanor realize it, he is looking at Loki's back hand, a black scar shaped rose. On the place that for the first time he kissed Loki's hand

Valeanor's fingers gently strokes the scar. Loki looking at his hand, and he vow that the scar continues to expand and begin to clearly shaped like a rose

"I think we both made a good deal. What if now we go on with our pending business before "Valeanor looked Loki with passionate

But before Loki provide with answer, his door room open. And Thor is standing in front of the door. His hands brought a green fabric and a gold long-horned helmet on it.

Thor looked nervous.

"Mother told me to bring this suit, this outfit would you use on my coronation day" Thor said nervously

Thor put the clothes on the table nearby. He turns away, but his footsteps stopped. He is turning to look at Loki

"I'm really sorry Loki. After completion of the event, we'll find a way out, together "Thor said with a deep voice

Then Thor walking out from Loki's room

Loki was silent. He did not want to say anything to Thor.

'Valeanor' Loki realized

Loki was immediately looking around.

"Valeanor" Loki whispered.

He looked down the bed, check the bathroom. But there is none of Valeanor's presence. He disappeared without a trace. So mysterious as same as the earlier arrival

Loki then remembered what Valeanor said before 'I have my own way'.

'How he did that, he can even deceived Heimdal' Loki couldn't believe it.

In his deep heart, Loki was grateful he can meet with Valeanor tonight. Even though Loki is still a little scared near Valeanor, but he wants it, just like that day.

Loki could not wait for the act of what will be done by Valeanor. He wanted to see Thor, shame, suffering and begging Loki to take him back

Loki looks the green robe and the gold-horned helmet on the table.

"At least it seems the clothes suit me" he snorted

* * *

**At Jotunheim**

A tall black shadow is stepping lightly through the dark ice field towards Laufey's palace.

Laufey was sitting on his ice throne. The shadow is now standing in front of him

"What winds brought you here, Valeanor, Celeste's cursed son" Laufey said to the shadow

Valeanor open his hood. He underestimated the king of Jotunheim that sit in front of him

"How are you, Laufey, you look unhealthy" Valeanor asked with a somewhat mocking tone

"Losing it makes you weak, don't you?"

Valeanor is glancing from the corners of his eyes, looking around. Laufey's men approached and prepared to strike

"Ah ah ah I would not do it if I were you" Valeanor warned them

Laufey raise his hand, signaling his men to stop the movement

"What is your purpose, I guess you just not visiting me for fun" Laufey asked

"I give you an offer what best you can get" Valeanor answered

"I'll help you get it, the casket that taken from you by Odin" Valeanor said

Laufey looks Valeanor in suspicious way.

"How, no one can get through Bifrost without passing the guard, Heimdal" Laufey asked

"That is something easy for me. I have a little trick on my sleeve. But it's up to you. You want to do it or not" Valeanor smirked

"You certainly do not want to constantly be in place, ... this bleak, does not it?" Valeanor mocked

"If that thing back to yours, glorious will be back to your place again"

"Besides, you'll get a double surprise" Valeanor looked with his black eyes

"Why should I trust you?" Laufey never be able to trust the cursed creäture in front of him.

"You have no other choice, I guess" Valeanor grinned. He emerges black flame from his hands

Laufey winced, he knew how dangerous the flame. A threat from Valeanor was not a small thing. With such a weak condition, Laufey knew he could not match the power of flame. Even though the casket was in his hand, he was not sure he could.

"Well, I accept your offer" Laufey said heavily

"I'm glad to hear our deal" Valeanor laughed

"If the time comes I will open the way for your men. And prepare your two good soldiers "Valeanor walked toward the exit.

"See you again, Laufey" Valeanor's shadow disappeared inside thick fog

Laufey look at the empty space with his red eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Today is Thor's coronation day. All Asgardians very excited to celebrate the coronation of their idol. Thor is eldest son of Odin, the rightful holder of Mjolnir.

All parties busy. AllFather and Fringga busy organized the banquet. Thor busy dressed (He was trying as much as possible look stunning). Loki was busy receiving guests, he forget his upset heart and what will become of Valeanor's mischief

After all the guests had come and occupied their respective places, it's time coronation ceremony began.

AllFather was waiting on his throne of gold, while his wife, Fringga standing next to him

Loki, Sif, Frandal, Vostalgg and Hogun was standing on the stairs in front of the throne

And the long-awaited moment has arrived. Thor entered the hall. He wore gold armor with a red cape. He wore gold helmet with golden wings. His right hand was holding the hammer, Mjolnir. Mjolnir, the hammer lifted only by a person that recognized by the hammer itself.

Thor looks so bright and dazzling, all present admiring him, Loki was no exception. His heart raced between annoyed and amazed.

Thor walks proudly down the aisle. He was pointing the Mjolnir into the air. The audiences were clapping their hands and cheering loudly.

'Like lion show at the circus' Loki thought

Thor then kneels in front of AllFather. He opens his golden helmet. He smiles broadly looking at his father and mother, as well as Loki

"Thor, my son and the rightful holder of Mljonir. His strength has been recognized by Mljonir. The hammer will give you the power to destroy as well as the power to protect "Odin said with an authoritative voice

"Today, I'm going to crown you, Thor OdinSon to be .." Odin suddenly stopped

Odin felt there were intruders entering Asgard weapons vault. Odin is activating The Destroyer, the guardian of Asgard who is deadly and invincible.

"Father?" Thor confused

"There is a problem, we have to stop this ceremony" Odin said gloomy. He going into the weapons vault, Thor and Loki following him

They entering the vault, and looking around. The room was freezing cold, Asgard's guards lying lifeless frozen.

Odin knows that there were intruders from Jotunheim, but how they could pass Heimdal's Bifrost, unnoticed. Odin looks at the blue casket, it seems they targeted it.

"Father, this is outrageous. They dare sneaked into Asgard, even broke thorugh the weapons vault and killed the guards. They should pay this madness" Thor said angrily

"They've paid, with their lives" Odin replied quietly

"We have to teach them lessons. I say, we have to go to Jotunheim and invade them so they would not dare to repeat this action" Thor said fiercely

Loki was just looking between Thor and Odin with no sounds

"War? Is that only thing in your mind, Thor? They will not dare to come to Asgard anymore" Odin giving a sharp gaze to Thor

"What is the guarantee, Father?" Thor asked not believe

"I already had an agreement with the King of Jotun, Laufey" Odin said

"The agreement that violated by them" Thor cried incredulously

Odin raising his hand, he don't want to argue anymore with Thor

"Both of you, leave this place" Odin said firmly

Thor couldn't believe his father so underestimated the problem.

'They dare to break in, kills, ruined what supposed to be my glorious day' Thor raged

Thor goes to the banquet room. Tables were filled with delicious dishes, but the room is empty. He is getting so angry, he is turnover all the tables. The foods fall onto the floor, wasted. And then He sits on the floor

Loki was watching his brother from the shadows. Actually he was happy to see Thor mad, but he's also sorry for him.

Loki knew that for sure this was a crazy act from Valeanor. But only he didn't think that Valeanor will boldly slip Jotun, the enemies of Asgard.

'He acted too far' Loki thought

But then there is a flash of an idea emerged on Loki's mind.

'I think this is a good opportunity for me to go into Jotunheim' Loki remembered what he had said by Valeanor on the first day they met, about who exactly Loki.

"I had to prove him wrong" Loki said to himself

Loki approaches Thor from behind. Thor noticing Loki's presence

"It is unwise to be with me right now brother" Thor said.

"Since when did I wise?" Loki replied. He's taking a seat next to Thor

Loki thinks it is a perfect time to persuade Thor to go to Jotunheim.

'With Thor, Heimdal definitely will open Bifrost without any questions' Loki thought deeply.

Then Loki is affecting Thor with his silver tongue, that what was Thor thinks are right, that Jotun will definitely strike back with greater force. But Loki says that they couldn't just go into Jotunheim without deceive Odin.

Thor is which now filled with anger, easily trapped in Loki words. Obviously he's easy to get caught, because it is in his nature, arrogant.

Thor asked his friends, which actually not agreed with Thor, because they knew that go into Jotunheim was forbidden, but because it was Thor's special request, they agreed with it.

'It will only be a minute, I'll tell the guard to speak with Father about our little journey. At least I can have a chance for a while to look for evidences ' Loki thought

Loki is preparing the necessary weapons. He knew that Jotunheim is really a dangerous place, he's not sure they can survive if they take too long time there.

'May father be quick, for sure it will be excited to see father reprimanded Thor' Loki wished

Loki goes to the yard outside, where he sees Thor and the others was waiting for him. Loki approaches one of the guards.

"I want you to tell my father that we would go to Jotunheim, go after our horses unseen" Loki whispered softly to the guard

So the sloppy group of Thor set out into Jotunheim.

Loki did not like Jotunheim when he first set his feet. This place is bleak, barren, lonely and scary. But it's not foreign to him.

"Is it true that I was born here "Loki said really softly, so no one will not heard him

"What is your purpose to come to Jotunheim, OdinSon. Is your Father knows that you're breaking the boundaries" Unseen man spoke

"You have violated our place" Thor answered

Then someone's coming out from the shadows. The man has a blue skin, red eyes and tall like a giant. Laufey, King of Jotun now is standing in front of them

Loki looks at him, he thinks that somehow he know this Jotun. Laufey is looking deeply into Loki's eyes. Loki really not like how Laufey saw him

'Better get going, where's father, why does he not come?' Loki panicked

"Thor let's go, this place is very dangerous" Loki asked Thor

Thor still persisted for a fight, but Loki tried harder to persuade Thor. Thor then realized they were surrounded by the Jotuns. Thor finally decided to go with a heavy heart

And when Thor was turning away, a voice is whispering from the darkness "Running away pretty princess?"

'Damn' Loki thought. He recognized the voice, it's belong to Valeanor

The voice was like pour gasoline onto fire. Thor is directly rampaging, and the battle begins. Loki was forced to contest. He is using his magic to fights the Jotuns

'Father, where are you?' Loki whispered. He was not expect that Odin will come so late

Suddenly Loki confronts by a FrostGiant. The giant hand grasps Loki's hand, but the giant stunned, and looks surprised at Loki. Loki's hand is turning blue.

Usually, normal man will get burn by cold if the Jotun touch their bare skin.

But Loki got special case here, the blue color spreading throughout the body and Loki's eyes turns into as red as Jotun

Loki stabs the Jotun, and push the Jotun away from him. Loki shocked, his skin color back to white pale again

'No way. No this couldn't be happen' Loki thought deeply.

Then he hear Fandral's scream. Fandral punctured by the Jotun ice, it seems his injury was quite severe.

"We must retreat. Thor, come on" Loki shouted

They are running very fast, carrying the injured Fandral to where they came.

"Heimdal, open the Bifrost" Thor cried while looking up. But there was no answer.

'Fuck' Thor thought

"Thor" Sif called.

Thor realized they had been outnumbered, Jotun troops front, ravine behind.

Suddenly there was a bright light from above. Odin came with his horse.

"Stop Laufey, the battle ends here" Odin said

"Your son who started this fight, Odin" Laufey said with angry voice

"Then, we forget and ends now. This battle will not bring benefit to anyone" Odin answered

"You think I'd forget everything you've taken from me. Today I'm not going to tolerate it anymore. You will get a retaliation "Laufey threatened

"If it's what you want, so be it 'Odin quickly took Thor and others with him

Odin is taking them back through the Bifrost.

"Bring Fandral to treat his wounds" Odin commanded. Then Sif, Hogun and take away Fandral. Now only Thor, Odin and Loki in the BiFrost room

"We go back father. With the power of the two of us we can destroy them" Thor said with harsh voice

"Impudent boy, what do you want. Your action makes doom to all of us "Odin said with angry voice

"I just do my best for Asgard, for ours" Thor replied impatiently

"You're not even able to protect your friends. Arrogance and carelessness has hurt us all. You do not deserve to be king of Asgard " Odin walking toward Thor

Loki was silent looking at events in front of his eyes

"I cast you out from Asgard. I took all the strength from you "Odin disarmed Thor's armors, and he encouraged Thor's body into the opening of Bifrost.

Then Odin utter incantations to Mljonir and throws it into the Bifrost.

Loki shocked. He did not think Odin would cast Thor away.

"Father why did you do that" Loki objected

"He must learn from his mistakes. I'm disappointed in you, Loki. You should be able to prevent your brother "Odin said

Loki locked himself in his room. So, many events that takes up his mind. Expulsion of Thor, Odin's anger, and most importantly, he did in fact a FrostGiant.

Loki lay down on the bed. He was tired. He wanted to forget everything. Loki closed his eyes. He allowed himself to drift off into dreamland.

"Loki" a voice whispered

Loki opens his eyes.

'Where am I?' Loki looked around.

He was at the unknown place. He stood at a creepy forest, under dark starry sky. He walks as if there is an invisible thread pulled his body

Loki arrives at a small cottage. He opens the door and enters. The cottage is empty. Loki goes further, and then, the cabin door closes. Loki shocked and he looks back. Valeanor smiles at him.

"Where is this?" Loki asked

"My world" Valeanor smiled

"Maiar?" Loki asked again

"No, I told you this is my world. World that created by me. Welcome Loki " Valeanor replied

"So how do successful chaos that occurred during the coronation ceremony of your brother?" Valeanor asked with curious tone

"You're crazy, you know that. Of all the creatures you dare brought Jotun into Asgard " Loki annoyed

"How could you do that? Even Heimdal didn't notice anything suspicious. What magic did you have? " Loki demanded an answer. He really wants to know how Valeanor so easily slipped Jotun inside Asgard, right inside the weapons vault

"It's a just a little magic from me" Valeanor said

"So what, what happened after that? Is your dear brother got what he deserves?" Valeanor gazed

"Huh, he's got more. Father cast out Thor "Loki said quietly

"Why? Should what I done just for mess up the ceremony?" Valeanor surprised

Loki looks Valeanor. He never could trust Valeanor. He knows Valeanor only pretended sympathy

"He was convicted of break into Jotunheim, half because I persuaded him" Loki still looked suspiciously

"We almost died, although fortunately Father came, too late. And I already told the guard to report" Loki disappointed

"Oh you were so brave, dare to sneaks into Jotunheim" Valeanor giggles

'Well, the guard had little trouble on the way to your father' Valeanor said noiseless

"And what happens while you're Jotunheim" Valeanor wanted to know more

Loki looks silently. The memory when the FrostGiant touched and made himself into a blue filled his mind.

"Why do you knew, that I'm FrostGiant" Loki looked Valeanor

"Ah apparently you found an evidence" Valeanor go to the fireplace. He adding some firewood

"Then what will you do now?" Valeanor asked Loki

"You know, you can more get information about your origin by using that blue casket from Jotunheim. According to the story only the right person can touch it "Valeanor was watching Loki, firelight bouncing off his black eyes

"No wonder after all this time, Thor always became Odin favorite son. To him, I'm not more than a monster" Loki snorted

Valeanor walks closer toward Loki. Loki felt uneasy. It seems he still couldn't be reasonable with Valeanor's presence

Valeanor holds Loki's cheek, and caress with his long fingers

"I do not want you to be sad, though all the people leaving and disappointing you. I will always be there for you. I will always love you"

Valeanor's words made Loki face turned red. Then Valeanor kiss Loki softly.

Loki's body crawls with a heady sense of warmth. He kiss back Valeanor with lust

Valeanor is sitting on Loki lap. Loki holds Valeanor buttocks and squeeze hard. They were still kissing hot

"I want you so much Loki" Valeanor sighed

Loki responds by kissing Valeanor's white neck. Loki's kiss made Valeanor moans. Valeanor's voice makes Loki desire more

He hold and then takes Valeanor down on the bed. Loki looks perfect figure like the night sky filled with sparkling stars

Loki's hand gently is caressing Valeanor face. Touching his red lips. Valeanor opens his mouth, and let Loki fingers into his mouth. Valeanor sucks cold fingers belong to Loki. Valeanor mouth feels so hot.

Loki begins to take Valeanor clothes off. Loki's heart pounding, and aroused by Valeanor's smooth body. Valeanor's skin as white as snow with no defects and blemishes at all, also his skin as soft as silk.

'I've never seen a man's body so soft like this' Loki thought

Loki is undressing too. Now they're both in a state of innocence.

Valeanor changes his position, he prone on the bed. He looks Loki with his round eyes. He bites his lips seducing Loki and then he smiles cheeky when he see Loki's penis enlarged and hardened

Loki looks at Valeanor naked body with lust. He is kissing the entire body of Valeanor. Valeanor amused, he giggles and groans

Suddenly quickly, Loki's position changed to be under Valeanor's body. Valeanor sits above on Loki's waist.

His fingers is tracing every inch of Loki's chest. Then he plays with Loki's nipples. Valeanor kisses Loki's body. With her tongue he licking Loki's body, his tongue felt warm heat. Loki groans and moans. Valeanor 's touches feels so different from Thor's, feels soft and intense. It seemed to give satisfaction every time Valeanor touched him.

Valeanor straightened his body. He shakes his waists. He is rubbing Loki's cock with his ass. Loki moans loudly. Viscous fluid dripping from Loki's cock

Valeanor's ass lifted slightly higher position. His hand holds Loki's cock and led to his hole. And enter slowly.

Loki felt ecstasy. It was very different when he's done with Thor.

'Is this what Thor felt when he entered my body' Loki minds full by pleasure given by Valeanor

Valeanor bites his lips. He softly rustling noises, and whispering the name of Loki repeatedly.

Loki's hands holding Valeanor's ass, and make it move faster. He squeeze Valeanor's butt so hard, leaving clear marks. The voice sighs and grunts filled the small room. And finally they both reach their climax. Loki's cock dispenses viscous fluids inside Valeanor's body. While Valeanor still holding his ejaculate

He pulls Loki's neck, and then he raises his waist. Loki knows what Valeanor wants. Loki opens his mouth and inserting Valeanor's cock into his mouth. He gives a massage with his silver tongue. Shortly Valeanor ejaculate, he presses the head of Loki to his waist. Loki feels the hot thick liquid in his mouth, tasted salty but sweet.

They were both exhausted. Valeanor body slumped over the body of Loki. Loki is hugging Valeanor with one hand.

"Do not you want to be a king Loki? If you were king, I want to become your queen" Valeanor whispered

"I never wanted to be king, I just want to be equal as Thor" Loki kissed Valeanor forehead

'But I want to know why father took me from Jotunheim and raise me, what I mean to them' Loki looked out the window, looking at the dark sky. The stars sparkled invisible one, now just a terrible dark gloomy sky.

Loki feels the morning rays tempting his eyes. He wakes up, his body felt tired.

'I'm in my room again? Was yesterday just a dream?' Loki confused

But Loki knew what happened was not a dream. He touches the corner of his lips, fluid-owned by Valeanor still attached. Obviously it was not a dream.

* * *

**Jotunheim**

Laufey was sitting in a dark room lit only by the blue flame. He paused and pondered. But there is disturbing presence.

A black shadow is standing before him. Laufey looks sharply. He hated the figure so much.

"Did you like the surprise I gave to you? Were your meeting with him make you confused? You supposed very happy to see your son" the shadow asked

"He is a son that I didn't want. I've left him for dead in the temple" Laufey replied coldly

"You've made a great loss for me" Laufey said angrily

"Ah the sacrifices were necessary for greater purposes. After all, now there is a good change in Asgard. As I've said, you'll have a smooth road to kill Odin. Soon your son that you did not want will be the king of Asgard, you should be happy as the father of the King" the shadow gave a chill laugh

"Be kind to him, maybe he will bring great benefit to you. Well, of course because of me, Odin brought and raised your son. You should thank me" the shadow sneered

"What exactly do you want? I know your deeds, that you're the cursed son, killed your own mother. I know you already destroyed a realm. You have cursed blood "Laufey said sharply

The shadow coming over and squeezing Laufey's left hand, black flame is burning out. Laufey screaming in pain, with his ice magic he tried to extinguish the fire, but in vain.

The shadow wave his hand, the flame dispel. It is leaving scorch marks, Laufey left arm is now destroyed. Laufey barely breathed

"It was a reward because you made me mad, and you know what I just came to help you my friend. Regaining your glory and also your son "the shadow said with a threatening tone

"You'd better be nice to your son" the shadow disappeared into the darkness

Laufey can only bear the pain and anger. He cheated by Valeanor. Valeanor was the one who influenced him to colonize Migard, so he had to accept defeated by Odin.

'Cursed creature' Laufey cursed

* * *

There were ten realms, but now only nine left. Soon another will vanish


	5. Chapter 5

Loki was sitting on the golden throne, that before was belong to Odin.

He was silent, staring at the empty room. It's been three months since Thor banished to Migard. Loki regretted actions that have made Odin falls ill and had a long sleep in his golden chamber. Odin is already weakened, he sadly had to cast his beloved son. And Loki actions aggravate his grief yesterday.

Odin loved Loki, just as he loved Thor, though not exactly the same. He had thought Loki was his son, since he found the little blue baby left to die. He fell in love with the little baby. And he wanted that the little baby someday will bring Asgard and Jotunheim to peace.

Loki had found the truth that he was looking for, but he did not want to hear all the reasons given Odin. The fact that he was the son of Laufey makes it more hurt. Anger Loki is a blow to Odin.

Loki now sits as king of Asgard, replaced Odin. He was not interested, but Fringga are compelling, because there must be a leader for Asgard, while Thor was not there, then Loki is the right person.

'It's weird, sitting alone this great room' think Loki.

"I already hurt Father, what have I done. Stupid "Loki sighed sadly

"Why is the new king of Asgard so sad?" Suddenly there was a noise.

Loki did not want to find the source of the voice. Loki responded with silence.

"Angry with me?" The voice whispered to Loki ears now

A hand closed eyes Loki from behind, "Guess who I am?" the voice giggles

Loki lowered the hand, "I do not want to play with you, Valeanor "

Valeanor emerged from the back seat Loki. He walked over and sat down beside Loki. pressed Loki's body with his own body.

"Why you looked so sad, dont you love to be King of Asgard?" Valeanor asked

"It was not my ambition to be King of Asgard, Thor should be" Loki replied

Loki looked Valeanor, "Maybe I should bring Thor back. Now I'm the king, I could end the sentence. When I took back him to home maybe Thor will change the attitude of me "Loki said with passion

Valeanor looked annoyed, but Loki ignored. He thought about the prize he will get if he could bring Thor home.

"You're sure he's going home?" Valeanor asked coldly. "What do you mean? Of course he would want to, As if here is not his "Loki said impatiently.

"Well, that's if he does not have a lovely heart in Migard" Valeanor stood up and walked down the stairs.

"What do you mean with lovely heart?" Loki said sharply

"Well I guess he found a woman there, and in a serious relationship" Valeanor continued casually. He was watching the blue sky of Asgard.

"I do not believe you, you're always deceived me" said Loki

"Why do not you see for yourself, you know, you can see Migard by using BiFrost" Valeanor was looking at a pair of white flying birds chasing each other. Suddenly a pair of birds was burned by the black flames and fell down.

Loki decides to come out and headed to Bifrost.

When he arrived at the Bifrost, Loki asked Heimdal to open a small connection to Migard. Through this route Loki can observe Migard and see Thor. He found what he was looking for. He saw Thor fine. Loki miss Thor so much, miss the days they used to be. Undressing Thor, makes Loki's heart pounding. Muscular body that he ever touch.

'Thor will thank me if I come and take him home' smile Loki.

Loki's smile fades, when a woman approached Thor presence. Thor hugged her, and kissed her. Thor looked happy and in love with her. Thor took her and put her in bed. Anger and jealousy immediately fills Loki. "Heimdal, I'm done. Close it back " Loki shouted. Heimdal did not like Loki's command, but he had to obey the king's commandment.

Loki hurried back to the palace. He spurred his horse faster rate. He opened the door of the throne room with tight, he sent the guards away. When he entered the room he saw Valeanor still be there, and sat on his throne with ease.

Valeanor sat with his cross-legged, staring at Loki presence of hate-filled aura.

"How dare you sit on my throne" Loki snapped. He considers Valeanor had crossed the line, since when valeanor play within limits.

"Do not you agree, if you were king I became your queen?" Valenor answered innocently

"Move" Loki command. Valeanor stood up, and grumbled.

Loki sat. He leaned back.

Valeanor silent, also Loki. "I'd better go, no fun with you now" Valeanor kissed Loki's cheek as a parting gift. He walked out at a leisurely pace.

_Until this moment, Loki never know how Valeanor go around in and out of Asgard past Heimdal, through Bifrost, no one was aware of his presence._

Then came the sound of Sif, begging to meet with AllFather. Sif, Hogun, Fandral and Volstagg looking AllFather, ask him to cancel Thor's punishment. They were surprised to see that Loki is the one sit on the throne not AllFather. And they were even more surprised to learn today Loki becomes king. With so forced, they knelt and begged Loki to cancel Thor's penalty.

"My first order can not countermand AllFather command" Loki said.

"You'd better focus, because now there is a crucial time in Asgard against Jotunheim" Loki command.

Sif willing to stand up and protest, but his three friends hinder and take her away.

Loki happy saw Thor's friend kneel before him and begged him. They look like ants. Loki started to like the people kneel before him, he found it to be more powerful.

'I do not think that I'll like to be a king' Loki grinned widely

Relationships Jotunheim and Asgard getting hotter. The Jotuns trying to enter Asgard through untraceable paths. There is a powerful magician who has created a new connecting line. Loki getting upset, he hates the Jotuns including the father he did not want.

Loki thinks aloud, and finally he got the best solution. He will use that blue damned casket to destroy Jotunheim but before that he will influence Laufey to kill Odin. Certainly not really kill his Father, before Laufey successful he would kill him first. With such act, Loki would look like a hero in the eyes of his father and mother.

So Loki was heading for Jotunheim to get an agreement. Laufey took Loki's bait. Heimdal suspicious when Loki back to Asgard, he can not be heard and felt in Jotunheim Loki as if he was one with nature of Jotunheim. Loki ignored, he had commanded the Heimdal to not let anyone pass the Bifrost.

Secretly Sif and the others managed to effect Heimdal to open Bifrost so they can come to Migard and bring Thor home. It made Loki rampage. He froze Heimdal who want to rebel, and he sent the Destroyer to Migard to kill Thor and his friends, including the woman who has ensnared the hearts of Thor.

Thor never thought Loki would do this so far. Thor felt guilty that it was all him as the cause. Now everyone's lives in danger.

Thor faced The Destroyer, he ready to sacrifice himself. Thor stepped up to the destroyer

"Brother, whatever I have done you wrong. Whatever I've done to lead you to do this. I'm truly sorry. But these people are innocent. Taking their lives will gain you nothing. So take mine instead " Thor said sadly

Loki heard Thor voice through The Destroyer. Loki still very much in love with Thor, but he also hated. He hated when Thor called him brother, he's not Thor's brother, and do not want to be a brother, he wants Thor loves him, not as a brother.

Loki stopped The Destroyer movement. He did not want to kill Thor. But he finally decided to give it one last hard blow for Thor.

Thor faint dying. Thor's sacrifice made Mljonir once again accept him as it owner. Thor regain the lost strength. Loki was surprised when Thor managed to destroy The Destroyer.

Loki knows he should be hurry to carry out his plan before Thor back to Asgard.

Loki open Bifrost for Laufey and invited him to enter the palace. Let into Odin's chamber. Fringga tried to block Laufey but failed. And now Laufey prepares to kill his eternal enemy. But before he success, Loki kills Laufey, his biological father.

Fringga so happy that Loki come and rescue her and Odin. But Thor's presence suddenly disrupt all Loki's plans. Thor tried to prevent Loki to destroy Jotunheim.

"Stop this madness brother" Thor said.

"Madness? Is it? IS IT " Loki hissed harshly

Battle of the two brothers was inevitable. Loki hates Thor turns into so soft, not like Thor he had known before.

"You turn soft, must be Because that woman. I will visit her after this end "Loki taunted.

The power of Thor over Loki. Physical fighting is not the reliability of Loki. Thor managed to hold it, and try figure out how to stop the Bifrost destroy Jotunheim. The only way is to destroy the Bifrost, though it would make him unable to see Jane again.

So with the power of Mljonir, Thor destroys Bifrost. This incident wake Odin from a long hibernation. Bifrost exploded throwing Loki and Thor fell down. Odin came time to help them. Loki relies on Odin's staff

"I could have done it Father, for you, for all of us" Loki looked at Odin.

"No Loki" Odin replied sadly.

Loki knew Odin was very disappointed with himself. He let go and dropped his body into the blue light disappears.

Thor can only scream to see his beloved brother, disappeared into the darkness

Odin was very sad, he did not want to lose Loki. He loved his son.

Then Odin realize the destruction of Jotunheim still continues. Even though Bifrost was destroyed.

He see a black shadow, holding a blue casket. Removing the full power stored.

Odin tried to block, he fired a beam from his wand. But an invisible shield protected the shadowy figure.

And finally Jotunheim destroyed completely. The figure of the shadow throws back the blue casket to Odin.

"I do not need it anymore" the shadow looking with his black eyes

"That tesseract was useless to me, but I found a new toy in Migard" the shadow gave a sly smile

"You have corrupted Loki's minds, pulling him into the darkness. Why did you do that Valeanor " Odin asked

"I do what I want" Valeanor grinned and disappeared as the wind blows

'I should have known from the beginning, he targeted Loki' Odin regretted his ignorance

All of Asgard mourning for Loki OdinSon. Loki remains the son of Odin, whatever chaos he had caused. For Odin and Fringga, Loki is the son of the irreplaceable. Thor can only regretted his actions, he refused to Loki after that night. Apparently they are not brother by blood. But now it's too late.

* * *

**There was ten realms, but only eight left. Who will be next?**


	6. Chapter 6

Loki standing in place a barren, bleak, cold, rocks, and creepy. He dumped this horrible place. At Loki decides to throw himself into blue ight, he expected to die, not stranded. Loki was relieved he was not dead, but he does not like this place.

'I was a king, now I'm being wasted' Loki thought

Loki heart felt heavy every time he would remember his father's sad face, and the fact he split with Thor.

'I have to find a way out of this place' Loki began to explore the place.

The place was silent as if not a single creature that lives

But Loki decided to keep going.

Finally feeling tired, thirsty and hungry enveloped Loki. He sat on hard and cold stone. 'I think I'm going to die in this place without anyone knowing'

Suddenly his ears catch the sound of rocks falling, he felt a presence nearby. Loki stood up and tried to hide, but some figures has been besieged.

The figure was tall, razor-toothed. They approached Loki. Loki tried to move away, but hard with his tired and hungry.

"You, Loki OdinSon" the nearby creature asked

Loki silent, he was puzzled why that thing know his name.

"You, Loki OdinSon?" the creature asked again

"Yes," Loki finally answered

"How did you know my name" Loki wanted to know

"Come with us" creature ignored Loki's questioned

Loki followed the creature

Then they walked through the stone maze, and finally to a place. There is a large creature waiting. It seems far more terrible than others.

"Welcome Loki OdinSon, or more precisely Loki LaufeySon, consider as your home" the creature smiled showing sharp teeth irregular

Loki sits on the ground that he considers the most comfortable.

"How did you know my name? What is this place? Who are you? What do you want? "Loki said quickly

"Slowly Loki LaufeySon, we have plenty of time to answer all your questions" the creature calmly answered

"My name is Thanos, and you are in Chitauri" Thanos said

"Chitauri? What realm is this? " Loki asked again

"This place is not included in the nine realms, but rather be outside, no one knows this place" Thanos answered

"We used to rule the earth or Migard as you know. But the combined power of your father drive us out. We have no place, none realms received us "Thanos told Loki

"Only he who received us, gave us a place. It may not be beautiful, but we can survive "

"We're alienated, we must restore ourselves, our numbers are too few. Now we are strong "

"He came to us, he said it was time we get a new power to get our glory days back" Thanos said aloud

"He's been warned for you arrival, Laufey's son who would help us get to our glory back" Thanos moved closely to Loki

"Who is it that you mean?" Loki demand

"His name can not be called" Thanos said sharply

"Then what do you mean by help?" Loki demanded

"You're going to help us get the Tesseract which located on earth" Thanos smiled

"Of course you will get honorarium" Thanos said

"What will I get?" Loki interested

"I heard you had become king of Asgard" Thanos said in mocking tone

"I'm the king, and still the king" Loki hissed angrily

"Wasted King?" Thanos laughed

"I guess I will not help you" Loki mocked

"You're going to help me, this is the only choice you have" Thanos grit his teeth

"Are not you interested to become king again?"

"What if you become King of Migard? You will definitely love. Migardians are weak, they will worship you "

"If you help us, we will help you conquer Migard" Thanos looked Loki for answers

'King of Migard, I think it's an attractive offer. Thor's favorite places. Maybe if I do some messy stuff there, Thor will come ' Loki thought

"I accept your offer" Loki accepted

"But now my strength weakening, I don't have my magic spear" Loki missed his spear

"I will give you a new spear, stronger" Thanos gave Loki, a spear with a blue light lit at the top

"This spear has the power of Tesseract. He'll take you to the earth "Thanos now looking Loki which act like a child gets a new toy

Loki touching the spear, he touched the blue light. Loki felt an energy flow into him, feel warm. Made him a strong back. Loki not aware, his eyes color changed to blue, just like the spear's light

'This spear suit for me' Loki satisfied smile

"Then why did not you use the spear to go into the earth?" Loki asked

"The spear only has a small force, just enough to open a portal to one person only" Thanos explained

"Tesseract who is now on earth, is resonating with the power of spear. When the time comes, it will open the way to Earth. I want you to be ready "

"When you get to earth, open another the portal using the power of Tesseract , then my troops will come to earth and help you to colonize Migard" Thanos grinned widely

Loki replied with a devious smile

"Oh yeah do not call me by name LaufeySon, I do not like it" Loki smirked

* * *

**In a dark place, nowhere**

"As you might expect, he will accept the offer I gave" Thanos spoke to a shadow

"Do you think our plan will succeed? "

"Maybe" the shadow replied

"The earth no longer contains weak human beings. They have people with extraordinary powers "the shadow moving towards the light

"We do not need to conquer the earth now. Just need to give a big warning to those " Valeanor smiled

"With just only your strength you can control earth directly, would not you want him to be king on earth?" Thanos asked Valeanor

"I want him to be king of Asgard. The Earth is a toy I would crush "Valeanor moved towards to Thanos

"I want you prepared" Valeanor command

Thanos nodded. He went from that place.


	7. Chapter 7

Loki sat against a large rock. His eyes were closed. Enjoy the silence there. He missed Asgard, the crowds were there, his father and mother, Thor of course, even Thor's friends that he hated. There is one more person that he missed, that made him fall in misfortune. Loki hate him but missed him too. Well, just small different about love and hate sometimes

Loki daydreaming, imagining a night that he spent with Valeanor. Short night of passion. Loki imagine smooth body of Valaenor, Valeanor's touches, and Valeanor moans and groans. Daydreaming about Valeanor making himself become aroused.

Loki began to breath heavily, he touched his body gently. Loki felt his cock began erection. Loki's body was sweating despite the air surrounding him so cold.

"What are you doing?"

Loki was surprised, he almost fell off his seat. He immediately raised his spear towards the sound.

A person who has been become Loki's daydream, now stand in front of him. Valeanor folded his arms on his chest and give Loki a shocked look.

Then Valeanor gave a faintly mischievous smile. He watched Loki from beginning, when Loki seek pleasure from himself.

"Valeanor!" Loki shouted

"You, why are you here?" Loki asked, he's trying to hide his condition

Valeanor crashed into Loki's body, and hugged him tightly.

"I thought you were dead" Valeanor said in a husky voice

"I mourns for days" Valeanor smiled sadly

Loki put his head Valeanor. He missed a fragrant smell from Valeanor.

"How did you find me here?" suddenly Loki released Valeanor from him. He looked sharp Valeanor.

Loki suspicious, that Valeanor who had brought him to this world.

Valeanor looked innocently. He pointed to the palm of the Loki's hand

Loki looked, and he saw the rose-shaped burns getting bigger.

"That's what makes us connected" Valeanor replied softly.

"I left a mark to indicate you are mine"

Valeanor put his hand onto Loki's face. Touching Loki's lips with his fingers.

"You are mine Loki, entirely mine" Valeanor seducing Loki

Loki let go of his hand from Valeanor.

"I'm not yours" Loki replied angrily

"Well if you think like that. It seems my presence is undesirable now "Valeanor looked annoyed and he walked to leave Loki alone

But the pace stopped. Loki grab Valeanor's hand, and pushed Valeanor onto hard rock wall.

"Ouch, you hurting me Loki" Valeanor felt pain when he hit hard and cold stone wall

Loki ignored Valeanor's pain moan. Loki kissed Valeanor roughly and passion.

Loki hands pried open Valeanor clothes, exposing white body like snow. Valeanor seems let Loki do as he pleases. Valeanor just moans and closed his eyes and enjoyed Loki's rough kisses and touches.

Loki opened his pants. His cock already erection. Loki raised Valeanor body, his hands holding Valeanor's feet and hooked to his waist.

Without further preparation, Loki put his cock into the hole belongs Valeanor. Valeanor moaning in pain, but he loved it.

"You're too tight. Do something "Loki command

Loki squeeze hard Valeanor's butt, is definitely going to leave a bruise mark. Might fracture if Valeanor just an ordinary human

'You want to play fast, why am I to blame' Valeanor snorted

Loki annoyed, he slammed Valeanor body into the sharp stone floor. Make Valeanor screaming in pain, whether true or only pretending to be, who knows

"You're so rude" Valeanor said. Smooth white body now filled with dust and blood.

Loki did not answer, he turned Valeanor body and rest on the back. Loki forced open Valeanor legs. And without warning, Loki's cock entered Valeanor body once again

Entirely Loki's cock entered Valeanor's butt hole. Loki moaned with high pleasure that he dreamed of. Valeanor just brought moans softly in pain. Moans softly but sounds sexy.

Loki enjoyed Valeanor moans . He continues thrusting Valeanor's hole multiple times. Loki tightly hugging Valeanor's body, and kissing and biting softly Valeanor neck.

Valeanor moaned between pleasure and pain.

Loki finally reaches climax, he filled Valeanor's body with his sticky seeds.

"Valeanor" Loki sighed onto Valeanor's ear

Valeanor rolled over, and kissed Loki. They spent time hugging each other tightly.

Bitterly cold air turn heat around them

'It's the first and the last time you could treat me like this. There would be no next time 'Valeanor looked Loki that is now asleep.

Valeanor kiss Loki on the lips before he went away, leaving Loki alone.

"Take care of yourself Loki, we will meet again on earth" Valeanor whispered softly, and he disappeared into the darkness

* * *

**EARTH - SHIELD research place**

"How's the progress professor?" Nick Fury asked

"Just matter of time. That blue things become stronger" Prof Erick answered

"Soon, it'll open a worm hole. And Im not sure is good idea" Prof Erick continued

"Its okay, we already prepared" Nick Fury said with conviction

"We should prepared with really good. We don't know what will happens" a woman with black dress said to Nick Fury

This woman so beautiful, tall, perfect body.

Nick Fury looked at her. "I hope this blue box you found not bring big problem for us"

"I hope that too, Nick" the woman said with mischief voice


	8. Chapter 8

Loki stood looking at the shining spear

"It's almost time" Thanos stood in front of Loki

"I hope you've prepared yourself well" Thanos walked over Loki

Thanos face to face Loki, he threatened "I do not accept failure from you"

Loki does not like threats like this, especially with his condition now

Loki was upset when he found abandoned by Valeanor. NAKED

'Why should I upset, he always come and go as he pleases' Loki tried to forget his frustration

'ARRRGGG HE SHOULD NOT LEAVE ME NAKED' Loki screaming inside his mind

Apparently one of Thanos's men found Loki in naked condition, and it was very embarrassing for Loki

Loki had to pretend, ignoring the whispers carried by Thanos's men

"Loki, the time has come" Thanos said making Loki aware

Loki immediately take a position in the circle. His Spear issued a bright light and shape like a skylight, just like Bifrost

"Remember you must successfully open a portal for my armies" Thanos warned Loki once again

Loki not give an answer, he began to step into the light hole. When he touched, his body instantly sucked at a very high speed

For Loki, what happened to him just as he is using Bifrost

Loki's body just go with the flow of light, somewhere he will get. Its definitely the place to where Tesseract be

* * *

**While in SHIELD research lab**

"What is going on professor?" Nick Furry asked to Erick

"The blue object reaches its highest point, the wormhole will open soon" Erick replied

"You'd better prepare your men, we do not know what will come from the other side" Erick looked Nick Fury with a worried look

"Clint, where are you?" Nick asked one of his men

"I'm outside. I'd rather here "Clint answered

"I want you here to watch. Wormhole would open " Nick command him

Clint went straight to Nick Fury. He took over the position just in

The blue thing glowing with light, and finally firing the blue light towards the front. Then the light disappeared, and there was a figure in the place where the light was fired

The figure was cover by smoke, and in a kneeling position. Then figure it opened his eyes, took smirk and stand. The figure holds a spear glows blue, same light as blue objects that being investigated by SHIELD

Yep, the figure is Loki. He already come to earth safely and ready to start the mayhem

"Sir, put down your spear" Nick Fury asked Loki

Loki looked around. He saw before him, its Tesseract, the goal object.

"Sir, please put down your spear" Nick repeated his request

But Loki decided to give an answer by firing the power of the spear. Brought disorder to the entire contents of the lab, killing many people.

Clint tried to incapacitate Loki, but Loki faster from him. In fact, Loki successfully managed to enslave Clint, also Erick and few other people.

Nick Fury tries to bring Tesseract secretly, but failed. Clint shot him, but Nick was lucky the bullet did not kill him

Loki managed to escape with the help of Clint and Erick. He brings Tesseract with him. Now what Loki needed is how to pull out the full power of Tesseract and create a bigger portal for Thanos's armies. Well, fortunately the researcher Erick come with them

Nick Fury realize that a big danger awaits them. By seeing and hearing threats from Loki, this time he knew the enemy need to takes his match, not only one but full power is needed. So this time for him to gather the best heroes of the earth.

Nick contacted Natasha / Black Widow, Bruce / Hulk, Steve / Captain America and the most difficult man to invited Tony Stark / Iron Man. And another one is Angel / Beelzebub, Nick actually reluctant to call Angel, but since Loki stolen objects are the objects found by Angel

'I think Angel would be angry if she knew it was gone' Nick imagined Angel's anger, and he did not like it at all

Nick uses all the sophistication that is in SHIELD to track the whereabouts of Loki, and it's quite difficult because Loki does not exist in any earth database


	9. Chapter 9

Some heroes of Earth have come together except Tony Stark and Angel. Nick had told about the loss of Tesseract to Angel, and Nick still feel the heat on his ear. Angel ranting and shouting angrily, and Nick swore he saw his phone on fire because of the power of Angel. 'Fuck, she can channel her power through the phone' Nick touched his red ears

Loki hunt begins. Finally SHIELD prove its greatness sophisticated equipment. With a satellite owned by SHIELD, Nick Fury managed to find Loki in Stuttgard. Nick sent Black Widow and Capt America to catch Loki

Loki came to Stuttgard to meet someone who is important to the project Tesseractnya. Those that have access to Iridium

Actually Loki had a good chance to get going, but apparently saw people running scared makes him want to enjoy the atmosphere longer. And he did his passion is to see people kneeling before him

Until Capt America came to arrest Loki, he nearly failed and fortunately Iron Man come in time. They managed to capture Loki

Loki was caught, and now he is on board the Black Widow airship. Suddenly, lightning strikes, the weather changed drastically

Loki realized it sound. He knows who will come. Brother, who was he waiting for. Loki estimated was right if he wreaks havoc on Earth, Thor will surely come

A loud noise hit the top of the plane. Iron Man opens the door to check. Then the figure stood Thor, Loki sees the figure between upset and miss. Have not had time Iron Man and Capt America prevent, Thor takes Loki away

Thor brought Loki to deserted land. It's time the two brothers to each other up to do

"Loki, I thought you were dead" Thor said sadly

"So are you mourn for me?" Loki sneered

"Of course, we all did. Father and Mother also "Thor wanted to hug Loki, but Loki avoid him

"They're your parents, not my parents" Loki said annoyed

"What do you mean, of course they are our parents"

"Loki I beg you, come home with me" Thor begged

"What do you plan to do with Tesseract" Thor asked again

"It was dangerous, father told me to bring the Tesseract, also yourselves"

"That's none of your business, I think we have no business anymore" Loki replied sharply

"Loki, did you forget what we have been through together, times when we are playing together, fought together, and the night we have been through" Thor said sadly

"Tonight we've been through Thor? Did not you want to forget it, not you who deny feelings between us, not you are avoiding me. And now you tell me to forget! "Loki screaming fast

"I'm sorry brother" Thor said with a deep voice

"I'm not your brother, I never was your brother" Loki hissed

"I know that, I mean if I'd known from the start I did not have to do that. I do not have to feel guilty about sleeping with my brother "

"Let's go home Loki, I will ask my father to lighten your sentence" Thor asked with soft voice

Thor put his big hand onto Loki's cheek. Big hand missed by Loki

'I can not go home with you, I had to do my mission. If it is not, Thanos will going to kill me' Loki replied in his mind

"I know you did not intend to disrupted Asgard, father said you are influenced by him" Thor looked Loki's blue eyes

'Since when Loki's eyes turns to blue eyes?' Thor wondered

"Did he tell you to take the Tesseract?" Thor asked, sound suspiciously

"I do not know who you mean" Loki dropped Thor's hand, he stepped away from Thor

"You know who I mean, he has destroyed the Jotunheim, you know that" Thor followed Loki

"Did not you manage to destroy Bifrost?" Loki stopped, he looked surprised

"Bifrost was destroyed at that time, but he continued the process of destruction" Thor answered

"Who is it that you mean Thor?" Loki tried to guess but he did not want to do

"Valeanor, the son of an old friend's father!. He has manipulated you Loki, father said that he's after you since the day of father's birthday party "Thor said impatiently

"Father said that he is a very dangerous person. But father didn't tell me why, i wonder why father didn't told me the reason. something's not right"

"Was he the mastermind behind this?" Thor asked

"Jotunheim is completely destroyed?" Loki asked not believe

"Yes," Thor said brieftly

"That's good" Loki smiled

"Loki" Thor did not believe Loki said that

"Valeanor nothing to do with this, this is my will. Why? are you afraid I'll harm your earth girlfriend, Thor? "

Thor took loki's hand and hugged Loki's body

"Loki, I beg you, I don't want him manipulate you anymore. I know you Loki, you're like a whim, did mess, but you never want to hurt people. Come home Loki, father will help you to break away from Valeanor's spells " Thor still hugging Loki

And then Thor kissed Loki's lips. This's the time Loki waiting for. Loki responded with passion. Thor pushed Loki's body backward, looking lean

Loki put his arms onto Thor's shoulder, let Thor kissed his neck. The kiss missed by Loki. Loki desired Thor so much, just as he desired Valeanor

'Valeanor?'. 'Why do I think of him now?' Loki tried not remember Valeanor now

Thor's hand started to caress Loki's body. His hands move down, and touched Loki's sweet thing which's began to erect. Thor touching and squeezing the area gently. His actions make Loki moaned softly

Loki's moans made Thor more passionate. He had long-held back, now he knows Loki not blood relatives, so their relationship is not a problem unless they are both men, but Thor did not care about it

Thor undressed Loki clothes with difficulty, exposing the pale white skin. Thor kissed softly Loki's body. Loki enjoying Thor's touches and kisses. Loki biting his lips stop hisself from moaning too loud

Thor stopped his actions. He tried to take his own clothes off, and it seems very hard to do. Well, Thor wearing his war armor

Loki looked at Thor who is busy trying to undress

"Why are you wearing that?" Loki said indignantly

"Hey, I'm coming to capture you. There's no way I'm coming in a pajamas "Thor tried to take off his robe, and look in vain

"Can not you help me?" Thor asked for Loki's help

Finally they both just spend the time just to tried open Thor's armor

Thor finally gave up. Though removing Thor's armor is quite easy, but both of them didn't realized

"Loki, we continue it at home. ok? "Thor reached out his hand invites Loki to join him going home

Loki just looked at him, smoothing down his clothes

"I'm not going to come home with you Thor" Loki replied

Loki left Thor. Thor chased and confronted

"Listen to me brother .." unfinished Thor spoke, his body buffeted by Iron Man

Loki looked at the empty space in front of him, "Im listening" said Loki to empty space

'It seems that there will be interesting spectacle' Loki goes looking for a suitable place to watch the show

Loki enjoyed the show hosted by Thor and Iron Man, and closed by Capt America. Actually, Loki could have run away, but he had nowhere else

'I think I should know more about them' Loki decides to let himself be caught and taken to the mother ship


	10. Chapter 10

Loki was caught and locked up in a glass prison. As if it could hold Loki?. Why super villains always locked in a glass prison?

* * *

Now almost all the members of the Avengers assembled. Thor decided to join them for searching Tesseract. But one person still missed

The Avengers were gathered at a meeting room to discuss Loki and Tesseract

"We have to force him to tell where the Tesseract is" Capt. America spoke

"You just do not force him, your strength is not comparable with Loki" Thor said with husky voice

"He was my brother, Loki is a god"

"He had already killed 80 people in two days" Black Widow said annoyed

"He's Adopted" Thor looks awkward

"Is there no other way to track Tesseract" Bruce asked for answers

"He's your brother, why do not you force him?" Tony looked at Thor

"He did not want to say anything"

"Hem five brains and no use at all. Is this the best you have Nick? "A voice broke the debate between the Avengers

Nick was standing near the door with a beautiful woman

"Let me introduce to our new members, Angel. She was the one who found the Tesseract "Nick introduced Angel to other members

"Well would I introduced one at a time" Nick said to Angel

"No need, I can guess who they are" Angel cut Nick's explaination

The Avengers looked at Angel carefully. Beautiful girl, long black hair, red lips without lipstick, tall, with perfect curves. Beautiful but has dangerous aura

Angel presence captured the hearts of the members of the men, especially Tony who did in fact a playboy

"Angel, do you know how to track Tesseract" Nick said

"Huh, Nick you had 2 researchers here, and you've had a spear belongs to, who is the name of the person you catch it?" Angel said impatiently

"Loki, his my brother, Adopted"

Angel looked at Thor, observing muscular body in front of him with her eyes

"Okay, Loki, brother from this muscular handsome guy. If I'm not mistaken, that two things has a relationship. Why do not you investigate the spear, maybe it'll show you the way to Tesseract "Angel was still staring at Thor

Angel stares making Thor feel akward

"I think it's a great idea, come Stark help me with it" Bruce invited Tony

"Hey, why should I? What if I accompany this beautiful woman alone "Tony glanced coquettishly at Angel

"Come on, there's not much time left" Bruce forced Tony, which is still looking at Angel, to get out from that place

"I think I should go too" Capt America decided to go

"Yeah me too" Black Widow followed. Nick was also decided to go

Now only Angel and Thor, alone in that room

"Well I guess I better go" Thor said awkwardly

But when he decided to walk out of the room, Angel stopped him

"Why do not you stay longer here, I want to get to know you more" Angel said softly teasing

"Nick told me about you, not much. But it got me interested when he said you are a god. Is it true Thor, that's your name, right? "Angel smiled thinly

"Thor OdinSon, the god of thunder, the holder of Mljonir"

Angel walked over to Thor, observing Thor's body closely. It made Thor embarrassed

"Yes, I'm a god to you people of the earth" Thor replied nervously

Angel eyes watched Thor's body from head to toe

"Apparently god does have a more attractive physically than ordinary human" Angel whispered onto Thor's ear

Thor looking at Angel's face, her red lips as if inviting Thor's lips to kiss her. Thor move closely his face to kiss Angel

"So Loki, he was your brother?" Angel voice interrupted Thor's act

"You two do not seem to get along" said Angel

"It appears he was a black sheep in families" Angel's hand caressing Thor's blonde hair

Thor holding Angel's hand, stopped her from touched his hair, "He's not Loki that I know, he was misled by the devil. I'll take him back to home and release him from the spell of the devil "

"Are you sure he is affected, maybe it just was his nature. You said by yourself that he was the adopted son "said Angel

"I know him well, we grew up together. Loki really like to do mischief things for fun but not hurting people "answered Thor

"Maybe he wants to try more. He is a FrostGiant, its his nature to destroy and kill "whispered Angel

"No, that's wrong. Loki is a FrostGiant, but he is my brother. He was only influenced by the devil. If he's home all going back to his old self "Thor said sadly

Thor decides to walk out of the room leaving Angel alone

"I think you're right, if there is a god, so the devil" Angel give a little smile


	11. Chapter 11

Loki sitting in his glass prison, alone.

'Damn you Thanos, you said that Migardian are weak, but what now. They've mighty heroes' Loki so angry with Thanos. Thanos lied to him. But who said you can trust that monster? Especially, with Valeanor behind him. But Loki didn't know the fact.

"so, you're Loki, Am I right?" a voice called breaking the silent

Angel, coming out from nowhere and standing in front of Loki. Yep, inside the glass prison. How can she do that?

Angel's presence giving Loki a big surprise, making Loki speechless.

"Loki, adoptive brother of Thor. A frost giant" Angel said in mocking tone.

"Your brother seems quite embarrassed to have a brother like you" Angel continue to mock Loki

Loki stand and strangling Angel's throat. But it seem no effect to Angel.

"How dare you spoke to me like that!" Loki said angrily.

"Hey, I just said the truth. Your brother, Thor told me about you. That you're adopted, made your family shame, you just a black sheep in family" Angel said with soft creepy voice

"You're such a liar. Thor will never speak like that" Loki tried not to believe

"Why don't you ask him, directly. Ups I forget, he's gone for a while. He said that he want to visit his girlfriend, Jane" Angel smiled

Loki clenched his fist. He really hate hearing about Jane.

"What's wrong? Do you think you more important than Jane? I don't think so. Your brother definitely prefer Jane than you. You just adopted" Angel said hissing voice

Loki really angry, he punching Angel. This is the first time, Loki hit a woman. He don't care anymore.

Angel just standing. Loki's punch just gave her nothing.

'So, is she one of the heroes?' Loki surprised

'Angel, stop mocking my lover' a voice spoke to Angel's mind

'Why, it's starting to fun' Angel said to the voice

'He's mine. Only I wreck his mind. I allow no one, even it's you' the voice belong to Valeanor

Angel decided to leaving Loki alone.

* * *

Meanwhile in SHIELD monitor room

"Sir, there's something strange at Loki's prison" Maria spoke to Nick

"What's going on?" Nick asked Maria

"I don't know, but I think Loki speaking with someone, invisible one" Maria pointed to the monitor.

"Did you use the thermal tracker?" Nick watching the monitor

"Yes, but we got nothing" Maria said

"What's going on here?" suddenly Angel spoke to them

"Shit, Angel, Don't scare me to death. where'er you come from?" Nick said with harsh voice

"Nowhere" Angel just giving a wide creepy smile


	12. Chapter 12

Loki escaped from the prison. Now, he ready to opening the portal. Soon, Thanos armies will invade the earth.

* * *

Angel standing alone, at the top of the Empire state building. She's watching people and cars below.

'Let the chaos begin' Angel laughing with her creepy voice

The portal already opened. Thanos armies pass the portal, making havoc everywhere.

The avenger team, trying to handle them with all their strength.

Hulks smashing each enemy. Hawkeye (back to his normal condition) shooting the enemies with his arrows. Thor calling his mighty thunder. Capt America, giving instruction to the polices. Iron man, flying and shooting every enemies he meet. Black widow shooting with the enemy weapon she got.

But the enemies always coming through the portal.

The big ones arriving, they just like a giant fish, huge. As twice big as a bus. Hulk and Thor managed to kill one. But the others still coming.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, black flames thrown at the giant monsters. In no time, they became ashes.

Angel flying with her black wings. Grinning widely. She's just like a devil, no wonder SHIELD named her, Beelzebub. Her eyes turned to all black. The black fire coming out from her body.

One of the giant monster flying directly to her. With her one hand, Angel stopping the monster and burning it to the ashes.

Angel seems enjoyed the situation so much. She closed her eyes. She heard the screaming voices, smelled bloods, felt the death. She loved it

"What is she doing?" Black widow asked Hawkeye

"No idea, it's creepy me out. I don't like it" Hawkeye watching Angel with his sharp-eyes

"We have no time, we must close the portal. Now its our chance. Come on" Thor spoke to his mate

Angel, now, standing in front of Prof Erick (turned normal)

"Angel, the portal need to be close right away. But, we need the spear, Loki's spear" Erick said with hurry tone

'Tesseract, it's time for you to go to Asgard. Join with others. Only two left, then it'll be complete again' Angel touching the device and burning it to the ashes.

The portal close for good.

With her bare hands, Angel holding the tesseract.

"keep this thing for me, professor" Angel said to Erick

Angel gave the tesseract to Erick.

"Where are you going?" Erickk asked Angel

"Catching the little mouse" Angel disappeared

Angel caught Loki with ease and handed over to SHIELD.

* * *

'It's time for you to go back to Asgard, too. Our business will continue later' Valeanor watching Thor and Loki back home using the tesseract

'Only two left. Alfheim, the place of the light elves. and of course Svartalfheim, the place of the dark elves. It'll be fun to see the light and the dark fight each other'


	13. Chapter 13

Thor brought Loki back to Asgard. Fortunately, Odin didn't give a hard punishment for Loki. Maybe, because Odin knew that someone played with Loki's mind. We know who.

Odin tried so hard to released Loki from Valeanor's spell, but couldn't do it. So Odin tried another way.

So, basically Loki, just need to do some social works. It's kinda not fair, he already killed many people. But, it guess Odin loved his son too much.

Social works, actually for Loki is just like killing him slowly for sure. He hates it so much.

Loki laying on his bed. His tired, very tired. His father gave him a job to catch monsters that lurks on Asgard forest.

The monsters really hard to handle. They huge and immune to magic. Loki almost died, at least twice. Lucky, Thor always with him all the time.

'I need a good sleep' Loki sink his face to his comfy pillow.

Suddenly, there's a knock on his door.

"Loki?Loki? are you sleeping? Father wanted to see you, now" Thor said

'What? Why? Damn!' Loki not believe

"What? I'm too tired right now" Loki said

"Its urgent matter" Thor said with firm tone

Loki give a deep sigh. 'What so urgent, a monster again'

"Okay, I'll be right there. Just give me a minute" Loki said

Loki finally arrived at his Father place. His father and Thor already waiting for him.

"Is there something wrong?" Loki asked. He didn't like see his father face, so gloomy.

"I need you and Thor go to Alfheim" Odin said with heavy tone

"The light elves needs our help. Their realm been attacked by dark elves" Odin continued

"But father, it supposed no problem. I bet their power is equal" Loki said

"Basically, yes. But there is dark and great power help the dark elves. This power beyond the light elves. I'm afraid they aim for the tesseract" Odin explained

"What? More tesseract?" Loki asked

"Father told me, that actually there's been five Tesseracts. But why father, that the tesseract so important?" Thor asked his father to explain.

"The Tesseracts hold a great power, not just great but dangerous. I never told you before, that a long time ago, we, the leader from five realms, united, to defeated an evil force. We managed to defeat the evil with so much loss from our side. The evil power separated into five Tesseracts and brought to our realms" Odin explained to his sons

"Asgard, Jotunheim, Alfheim, Svartalfheim and Mordolfheim. But, the mordolfheim was destroyed by unknown evil, so that's why Mordo's tesseract fell into Migard" Odin continued

"Who is this evil, father?" Loki asked

"I can't tell you now. Later, after the war over, I'll continue with my story" Odin said with soft voice

"Now, I want both of you, departure as soon as possible. Protect the tesseract and bring it here" Odin said

"Okay, father. I'll bring the best soldiers we got" Thor said. "Come on Loki"

Thor and Loki walked away, leaving Odin alone.

"I hope what I'm afraid will not happen" Odin said with sad tone


	14. Chapter 14

Svartalfheim, the land of dark elves

There a shadow, tall dark figure, standing without no one. The shadow looking up for the dark sky, full of stars.

The cold wind blowing his long black hair. This shadows is a man, not just an ordinary man, but he is Valeanor. The one who become Loki's lover, but also played with Loki's mind. what is the reason behind his acts?

Valeanor giving a deep sigh, watching the burning land in front of him. 'This place so pathetic'

' I wonder if Malekith already killed by Loki or Thor'

Valeanor walking and stepping the dark elves corpses

"Evil" a soft voice came out from a dying elf

"Still alive, Halamdir" Valeanor coming near to the dying elf named Halamdir

"But I guess no much longer" Valeanor mocked

"Malakith will kill you" Halamdir spoke hardly

"I'm not sure about that. Maybe, but if he not been killed" Valeanor looking at the blue casket hold by Halamdir

"Ehm I think this's mine. Give it back to me" Valeanor grabbed the blue casket

Halamdir tried to protect but in vain "So this was your aim, the tesseract"

"You manipulate Malekith. Who are you?" Halamdir asked

"Oh my Halamdir, nearly death make you forgetful?. I'm Valeanor CelesteSon"

"But a long time ago, I'm called Braska the Sin" Valeanor spoke with different voice. A scary voice. This voice can make people die of fright.

"You….Braska. Impossible, he's already death. I saw it by myself" Halamdir coughed lot of bloods

"Did I said to you, a long time ago. Now, just call me Valeanor. But honestly I really miss the time people called me that name, worshiped me, sacrificed their children for me"

"Oh halamdir, you such a big baby. Don't spill your bloods. Here, let me wipe your lips" Valeanor wiped bloods from Halamdir's lips

"You'll never success. They'll know who you are. They'll fight you once more. You.." Halamdir took his last breath

"Who cares about winning or losing. I just want a good war. Count how many lives will be loss again" Valeanor watching Halamdir death body

"well, sin is always there. No one can kill the sin" Valeanor spoke to the death body

* * *

Meanwhile in Alfheim

"Thor, did you get the tesseract?" Loki said in hurry tone

"Yes" Thor replied

"So, I guess it's over now. Let's go back to Asgard" Loki watching Malekith death body

"I'm not sure, Loki. I don't think bring this blue thing to Asgard is a good idea" Thor said in worry tone

"But father commanded us. I'm sure father know what to do" Loki assured his brother

"Okay, if you said so. Let's go home" Thor smiled faintly


	15. Chapter 15

**Asgard Realm**

Loki do no problem at all after he's back to Asgard. Maybe all the busy things makes him so tired, so he not tried to do mischief stuff again.

Actually, Loki really glad that finally he can back to his home. Most of all, Thor always accompany him now, well, actually Thor got task from Odin to monitoring Loki.

Thor accepted with gladly. He really love his brother, and want to protect him from the evil. The truth is Thor prefer to be with Loki rather than Jane. So with Thor lovey dopey every time, Loki almost forgot about Valeanor, not true, Loki always remember Valeanor. And somehow, recently there is nothing new from Valeanor. He just seen nowhere.

Loki enjoying his lovely time with his lovely brother. Almost every night they make love.

This night no different. Do Odin know what his sons to do? Or he just pretend know nothing.

"Loki, are you ready for me?" Thor asked gently

"Yeah, I always prepare for you" Loki answered

Thor thrusting his big cock to Loki's butt hole. It giving Loki big moans.

"You always so tight" Thor moving his hips faster, thrusting Loki multiples times

Every times Thor's big cock enter Loki's butt hole, give Loki high pleasures. Loki loved to be entered, but he also loved to do the opposite way. Unfortunately, Thor is the dominant here.

Thor reach his limit. His body shivers a lot, fulfill Loki's butt hole with his cement.

Thor really exhausted, he laid his body next to Loki. He hugging Loki tightly, kissing Loki lips.

"I wonder if we can have a threesome with Valeanor" Loki whispering to Thor

"Hey, you promised me to forget about that evil man" Thor complaint

"Okay, don't get mad. Let's go to sleep" Loki kissing Thor's fore head with gentle

'How can I forget about him, Thor. I'll always remember him. Always' Loki looking outside the window, looking the dark starry sky

'What are you doing now, Valeanor? I miss you so much'

* * *

**Maiar Realm**

Valeanor standing in front of a big royal tomb, it's his mother tomb. He just standing silent.

"Valeanor" Celeste approaching his son.

"Am I cursed?, Am I not supposed to born in this world? What am I, father?" Valeanor asked

"You're my son, my only son. What happen is not your fault" Celeste spoke dearly to his son

"I killed mother. I destroyed realms. Killed many peoples. I'm a devil. I think you know who the real me, father" Valeanor spoke with sad tone

"Yes, from the day you born, I know who you are. But still, you are our son. It was no lied, that your mother sacrificed her life for you. Maybe, in your past you are Braska the Sin, but now, you are my son, Valeanor" this is so stupid love from Valeanor's father

"I'm tired with this Braska inside me. I want this over soon" Valeanor put roses to his mother tomb

"You can stop the evil, I know you can do that. Just stop your scheming, now" Celeste said

"No, father. It's already begun, it'll not stop before many souls lost" Valeanor walking away leaving his father alone

'Sometimes, I feel so tired. Why people always make sins? As long there are sins, I'll never rest in peace'

'This is my nature. I'm Valeanor CelesteSon, also Braska the Sin, and also Angel the Belzeebub. Three souls living in one body, share same power, share same fate'

'Why I can't just be a simple man or woman, falling in love, have a family, have children'

'Loki, What are you doing now?. Do you still miss me?' Valeanor looking the dark starry sky

'Valeanor, you supposed the one who wreck his mind, not the opposite' Braska spoke to Valeanor

'He's falling in love with his victim. Oh Valeanor, you become softer' Angel teased

'Speak whatever you want. I do what I want' Valeanor closed his mind from Braska and Angel

'Maybe I'll visit Loki this very night' Valeanor opening a dark portal to his world


	16. Chapter 16

"Loki"

"Loki"

"Wake up my princess"

Loki heard a voice calling him softly. He's opening his eyes. Loki realize that this is not Asgard, but he know this place.

So Loki, once again, standing on dark forest under the dark starry sky. This time, Loki know which way he must go.

Loki see a small hut. He knew who is inside the hut, and waiting for him. Loki brave himself to open the door and step into the hut.

When Loki opening the door, someone already there. Not just someone, but Valeanor. Valeanor looks tired and sad.

Valeanor turning his head to Loki, and smiling faintly. He realize, in the end there is no hope for him to be together with Loki. Someday, they will end to kill each other.

"Why you looks so sad? You don't look like yourself" Loki mocking Valeanor

"So you enjoying to mock me. It seems you got your brother love back. I'm happy for you" Valeanor said

"So I guess, no need for you to be here, again. You better leave, while you can" Valeanor pointing at the door

"You told me to go? But why you called me to this your stupid world? Are you trying to manipulate me again? I don't think so" Loki sneered

"This is just my stupid will. I just want to see you for the last time. I miss you so much" Valeanor spoke softly

"You such a liar. Miss me, you said. Do you ever love me? Or maybe I just your toy?" Loki getting angry. Somehow Valeanor weak condition made him so angry.

Valeanor standing up, and walking toward Loki.

Loki never get tired to admire Valeanor's appearance. He's so beautiful, with his dark shiny long hair, perfect body. Loki will give him a mark 11 out of 10.

"Maybe I'm a liar, but I never lied about my feeling for you" Valeanor whispering to Loki

"How about you, Loki? Do you ever love me? Or maybe I just your brother substitute?" Valeanor asked with gentle

"I don't know how is my feeling for you. How can I know It's real or just because your spell?" Loki always doubt his feeling about Valeanor. But somehow, deep inside his heart, he knows that he want Valeanor, too.

"So, I guess our stupid love relationship ends here. You better go. Maybe is the best for you to away from me. This is goodbye Loki. I hope all the bad thing never happen between us in the future" Valeanor opening the door, showing the way out for Loki

Loki walking to the door, but suddenly he cancel his act. He grabbing Valeanor's hand, and dragging him to the bed.

Loki pushing Valeanor's body to the bed. He pressing Valeanor's body with his body.

Valeanor seeing Loki's eyes, the eyes full of lust.

'So he's still want me after what I've done with him. I'm happy but also sad'

Loki kissing rough Valeanor's lips. The soft lips he missed so much. Valeanor replying Loki's kiss. Loki starting to kiss Valeanor's neck, and biting softly. It makes Valeanor moaning softly.

Valeanor deciding to open his clothes. Loki watching him with lust. At last, Valeanor exposing his white naked body. Valeanor realize Loki's cock getting erection, so he's decide to opening Loki's clothes, too.

Loki's hard erection cock now hanging in front of Valeanor's face.

"Put in into your mouth. I want you suck it really good" Loki giving command to Valeanor

Valeanor grabbing gentle Loki's cock and put in his mouth. He's giving a good massage with his tongue. Valeanor's mouth giving warm sensation to Loki's cock.

"Fuck, you always really good with your mouth" Loki moaning loudly`

Loki grabbing Valeanor's head, and Loki moving faster his hips. His cock moving rapidly into Valeanor's mouth.

Loki groaning hard. He came inside Valeanor's mouth. He pull out his cock.

"Swallow it" He's gripping Valeanor's jaw

Valeanor swallow the sticky and bitter liquid belong to Loki.

Loki push back Valeanor's body with force, and start to lick Valeanor's body.

"Ah, that's hurt" Valeanor complain when Loki bite rough his nipples

But Loki ignore him. He continue his act. Valeanor's skin feel so warm, almost in heat. This is very different with Loki's cold skin.

Valeanor's body twitching when Loki insert his long fingers into his butt hole. Not just one, but three at once. Loki thrust Valeanor's hole with his cold long fingers, make Valeanor's moaning in pleasure. Loki watching Valeanor's cock that starting to dripping white liquid. Loki decide to have a taste for Valeanor's cock. He insert into his cold mouth, and played with his silver tongue.

"Loki" Valeanor whispering Loki's name multiple times, along with his moaning. Valeanor came inside Loki's mouth. Loki taste Valeanor's sticky liquid, it taste bitter, warm, and somehow sweet like honey.

"Enough Loki, I want you now" Valeanor open his legs widely, expose his pink muscular hole, which is a little bit opened by Loki's hand before.

Loki's cock already pumped to full with ammunition again. Loki grabbing Valeanor's legs and dragging closely to his waist. Loki push his cock to enter the muscular hole.

"I love this tight hole' Loki push deeper. Loki feel the sensation that his waiting for. This sensation so different when Thor entered his hole. Loki enjoy his dominant position. He took the control in this relationship, maybe precisely is this sex things with Valeanor.

"Harder, push harder, faster" Valeanor groaning passionately. His voices sound very sexy

Loki thrust his cock, faster and harder. He's squeezing Valeanor's butt so hard. Valeanor's gripping Loki's shoulders, leaving a few scratches.

Both of them screaming and yelling with pleasure. Loki came inside Valeanor's hole, fulfill the pink hole with his sticky seeds.

Loki feel so exhausted, he lay next to Valeanor's tired body. The cold air inside the hut, become hotter.

Loki hugging tightly Valeanor, and kissing softly Valeanor soft lips.

"Valeanor, who are you? Foe or friend? If you love me, stay with me" Loki whispering soft

Valeanor keep silent. He doesn't want to answer Loki's question.

Valeanor crawling onto Loki's body. He sit on Loki's waist. And smiling with a pure smile, a smile that he never show to others, include his father.

Valeanor know, this night is the last night for him and Loki. Tomorrow, the situation will change for sure, they'll became enemy, the wars will soon begin. No one know who will be dead or who will be alive.

"Loki, I just want you remember that I love you. I want to be a good memory for you. If we meet again, please kill me with your hand" Valeanor spoke softly almost crying

"why? What will be happening?" Loki shocked when he saw tears fell from Valeanor's eyes

"Shss. Let we enjoy our last night. I want you to fuck me again, until morning sun come out from its sleep" Valeanor kissing Loki's lips

They continue to make love again until morning come.

Loki opening his eyes. Again, he is in his bed chamber. Loki memorize all the things happen last night, about what Valeanor said, and he will never forget about Valeanor's tears. Loki knows that something really bad will happen, and he wonder if this is related to The tesseract and The evil that his father mentioned before.

'Valeanor, you want me to kill you. I doubt I can do it. Why you said that?' Loki sinking in his minds


	17. Chapter 17

**Nilfheim, land of the dead**.

There are two figure, standing side by side. One is a big and tall like a monster, and the other has a perfect silhouette.

"What do you want me to do now, my lord" The big figure spoke, this is Thanos, the leader of the Chitauri.

"Go to Asgard, and take all the four Tesseract. Bring it to me" Valeanor give command to Thanos

"But how can I go there? It's impossible to pass Heimdal the guardian of Bifrost" Thanos seems little bit concern

"I'll open my dark portal for you. Bring your armies. I'll direct you, right to the weapon vault" Valeanor said in firm tone

"The destroyer?" Thanos asked carefully

"I'll give you my power. That big iron is not a problem to handle" Valeanor giving Thanos a blue spear

"But what happen if Odin know we break to the his vault" Thanos asked for a good answer

Valeanor turning his head to Thanos, and giving a evil smile

"Burn Asgard to ashes"

"As your wish, my lord" Thanos smirked, and then take a bow and leave

Valeanor watching the death land in front of him. There is a black palace, which is become a ruin. But some part still stood steady. That place give a creepy aura, it's like no one will survive after they enter that place.

"I'm home" He's grinning widely. His eyes became full black, just like a black hole.

Thanos arrive at the Asgard weapon vault. The Asgard guardians which are guarded that place couldn't hold for a single minute. Thanos with ease killed them all. He saw four Tesseract laid there. He order his men, to get the Tesseract. Odin realize there is intruder break into the weapon vault. So, Odin activated the destroyer, but it's useless, because with the spear given by Valeanor, Thanos killed it so easily.

Odin know, the power of intruder really great. So, he command his sons to deal with the intruder.

Thor and Loki running as fast as they can. Sif, Hogun, Fandrall and Volstagg following them to the weapon vault. When they arriving, they see a horrible scenery, many dead bodies laying, also the pieces of the destroyer scattered in all places. What power can destroy the destroyer into pieces?

Thor's group shocked hard. The enemies still there, waiting for the dark portal open for them.

Loki recognize the enemies, they are the Chitauri.

"Hello Loki, so we meet again" Thanos spoke with scary voice

"Thanos. So it's you who dare to break into Asgard" Loki hate Thanos so much

"So this is Thanos, the leader of the Chitauri. How can you break easily into Asgard?" Thor getting angry. His blood boils

"Why don't you ask Loki? Loki know who and how" Thanos laughed evil

"Valeanor?. Is he behind this mess?" Loki shocked

Suddenly the dark portal open behind Thanos.

"I believe I must say goodbye now" Thano's men entering the portal.

"Actually, I really want to kill you now Loki, so bad. But I believe he will not like it. Well, thank you for the Tesseract" Loki and Thor realize that all the Tesseract gone

"Oh one more. Valeanor said that I can burn your lovely Asgard to ashes. Please enjoy the fire show from me" Thanos laughing evil, he blasting a black fire from his spear. Thor and Loki manage to dodge from the fire. But the black fire burn the wall of the weapon vault.

Thanos stepping into the portal. And the portal closing in no time.

"Thor we must extinguish the fire before it'll burn everything" Sif yelling loudly

Loki trying to extinguish the fire with his magic. But the fire still burning. The fire soon, burn the other part of Odin's palace. People screaming and running, looking for safety. Odin, himself tried to tame the black fire, but failed.

Thor and Loki evacuated the residents of the Asgard palace. But still so many souls lost, eaten by the black flame.

Now, Odin only just watching his marvelous golden palace covering by black fire. Fringga sobbing in Odin shoulder.

Loki just standing shocked.

'Valeanor, what have you done? Why you did this? VALEANORRRR' Loki screaming noiseless in his mind

'Forgive me, Loki. Please kill me if you truly love me ' a small voice belong to Valeanor spoke into Loki's mind

'Come to Nilfheim, to the Braska palace' the voice slowly disappearing

Suddenly, the black fire vanish without no trace at all. Leaving a scorched palace. The golden palace burned badly. So many souls died.

* * *

**Nilfheim**

Thanos back into Nilfheim.

He handed over the four Tesseract to Valeanor.

"I bring the Tesseract for you, my lord" Thanos spoke with proud tone

"Thank you Thanos. Your service will be no needed anymore. See you in hell" suddenly the black fire covering Thanos's body

"Why, my lord?" Thanos screaming in pain. Soon he will dead for sure

Valeanor ignore Thanos. He holding the four Tesseract. In his hand, the Tesseract become a small blue casket. Suddenly the fifth Tesseract appear from empty air. The five Tesseract glowing and resonating each other, and then the five Tesseract unity into one.

The Tesseract, now, vanish, absorbed into Valeanor's body.

"At last, I have my power back. HAHAHAHA" Valeanor laughing horribly

"Come my children, arise from your death. Destroy everything. Feast the human. Bring fears to the realms. Lets the destruction begin"

The ground crumbling. The dead crawling to the surface. The monsters screaming.

**Meanwhile in Migard**

"What is going on? Earthquakes?" Nick Fury watching the Shield Monitors

"I don't know sir, but it seems to happen in every continents" Maria Hills answered

"I get a very bad feeling. Something really bad will happen. Maria contact all the heroes we have, hurry" Nick command Maria

**Meanwhile in Maiar**

"My lord, the ground is shaking. And the monsters appeared out of nowhere" One of Celeste's guard informed

"Evacuate the residents, bring your soldiers, kill the monster with all your strength. Protect our realm!" Celeste spoke with firm tone

"Yes, my lord" the guard walking in hurry

'Valeanor. Why you should do it? My wife, Elandil, please protect our son, help him to find his way out' Celeste shed a tear

All the realms fall into chaos. Monsters lurks. The dead eating the live ones. The ruler of the realms put all the efforts they have.


	18. Chapter 18

**Asgard, at the broken palace of Odin**

"Father, I need to speak with you" Loki spoke with hurry

"Loki, we don't have time to chit-chat. We must find the evil behind this, your sweet love Valeanor" Thor cut Loki words

"Father, we must go to your friend's place. I bet he knows where is his son" Thor looking for his Father command

"You stupid oaf, don't cut my words" Loki getting annoy with his brother

"I know where is Valeanor, at least" Loki said not too sure

"I think we must go to Nilfheim" Loki giving a small glance to his father

"Nilfheim? The land of the dead. That place really dangerous. Are you playing a trick? Is he manipulate your mind again?" Thor spoke not believe

"How do you know that we must go there, Loki?" Odin spoke

Loki really not sure if it's a good idea to tell them, about Valeanor said before. Maybe it's only one of Valeanor's trap, but maybe not.

"He told me, that I must go to Nilfheim, to Braska's palace" Loki spoke with soft voice

"Hah? What I told before, Loki, don't ever trust him anymore. That man is snake, evil" Thor really not believe, Loki still trust Valeanor

"Braska's palace? So, he's really still alive these years, or precisely he arise again from his dead. But what are the reasons he said to you?" Odin said

"Father, you cannot believe him, too" Thor objected

"Silent, Thor. I want to hear Loki's excuses" Odin raised his hand

Loki decided to tell all what happen that night, of course he will skip the sex part.

"He said that night will be the last night for us. When we meet again, he want me to kill him. I know maybe this just his trick but I believe that night, it is the real Valeanor, Valeanor who loved me. I know that black fire is his power, but it was him too who dispelled the fire. He said to forgive him, and he begged me to kill him. Nilfheim is the place I need to go. Father, say that I'm crazy, but I believe him. Maybe, he in his deep heart, he doesn't want to do the chaos. Maybe, he just manipulated by Braska, just like me father" Loki trying to find his father support

"Loki, Valeanor never manipulated by Braska. He is Braska himself. Celeste told me that, after the Migard incident. All this time, Celeste covered the truth about his son. His son is reincarnation of Braska. But maybe, just maybe, there is a man named Valeanor who truly love you" Loki squeezing softly Loki's shoulder

"Thor, I want you prepare the best warriors. Go to Nilfheim. Loki, I want you to follow your heart. Be careful my sons, may the stars always protecting both of you" Odin giving bless to his sons

Actually, Thor still not believe everything that Loki told. But he always support Loki, no matter what the situation. He will not let Valeanor hurt his brother anymore.

**Meanwhile in Migard, at SHIELD headquarter**

"What the hell is going on in Migard? I never see like this whole my life? This is apocalypse. Where the monsters come out? We need do something, anything" Natasha panicking. Usually she always the most calm member of Avenger, but know the chaos make her lunatic. This is beyond her imagination.

"Natasha stay calm. I know this is really crazy situation, but panic will not help at all" Capt America trying to make Natasha calmer

"Looking this situation, what happen is beyond human. Look at that monsters, they supposed to be just a myth, but now they become real. Maybe Thor had the answer. How can we contact that man? Nick?" Bruce glancing to Nick seeking for a good answer

"I don't know how to contact the thunder-god. I believe they don't have any phone or email" Nick's answer really hopeless

"So, what we do now?" Clint asked his team member

"It looks like we will defend our earth by ourselves. We are the mightiest heroes of earth, come on boys enjoy the party" Tony giving big smile to encourage his friends

But all the team members just giving him a gloomy expression.

**Meanwhile in Nilfheim, at the palace of Braska**

Braska sitting on his black throne. One of his men entering the room, kneeling in front of him.

"Lord Braska, our monsters already menacing in other realms. They succeed kills many lives" Ifrit spoke

"Yes, I know about that. My orb glowing shiny. I can see many lost soul trapped there" Braska or Valeanor, showing the bright orb to Ifrit.

"The monsters did a really good job. But it still not much. Ifrit, release Typhon, Magma, and Hydra to Asgard. And for my lovely Migard, send the Fire Giants and the Fire Demons from Muspelheim" Braska giving a command to Ifrit

"How about the other realms? Maiar (Braska's expression harden), Vanaheim, Alfheim and Nidavellir" Ifrit asked with carefully

"Maiar not strong enough, current monsters enough for them. Alfheim already lost many good elves from their last fight with Malakith. But the other two, especially Vanaheim, we need more power. It's okay I'll send Erabor and his siblings, they'll give enough trouble for Vanaheim. For Nidavellir, release the golden dragon Erbak" Braska hit the ground with his spear. The ground trembling really hard.

"I'll leave now, my lord" Ifrit take a bow and leave the room.


	19. Chapter 19

**Valeanor**

Here I am, standing alone in the dark. No sound is heard, so quiet. Where I must go? Which path I should choose?

Here I am, crying in the darkness. I shed blood tears. But no one will come for me. Where is everyone? Am I alone in this world?

Here I am, standing alone in the dark. I can feel the cold air bite my skin. No clothes I wear, only my warm skin protect me from the cold air.

Here I am, crying in the darkness. I'm waiting for someone. Someone, who loved me so much. Someone, who dare to release me from this darkness.

Here I am, standing alone in the dark. Spending my time until the end come. Until this worlds crumble into pieces and disappear forever.

Am I alone? Maybe not. I'll take all the souls with me. They'll become my companions forever in this darkness. Rotten in hell, with me.

I'm waiting for you. Come with me. Take my hands. I'll take you to my darkness. I'll never let you go. Please stay with me forever. Become shadows, lurks in the darkness.


	20. Chapter 20

**Nilfheim, land of the dead**

"I don't like this place" Volstagg looking around him

"We should fast to find the palace of Braska. And who's the hell this Braska anyway?" Volstagg spoke with curious

"Braska is the evil mind behind this chaos" Sif explaining to Volstagg

"More than that. He supposed to be death, Father and the others four ruler of the realms, already killed him once. But now, he's back again" Loki spoke with soft voice

"All what happen are just his little deeds to unity the tesseract without using his own hands. That sneaky snake, he manipulated Loki" Thor spoke harshly

"Thor, stop, okay. We must go now" Loki cut Thor's words. He doesn't like when Thor said he was manipulated

So, the journey begin. Thor's group exploring Niflheim, and this is not easy to do. The land so dark, only light from the moon. Also this place full of monsters, little, big, weak, and strong.

"I hope we don't die before find the palace. I'm so exhausted. How many monsters we killed?" Fandral; breathing heavily

"Thor, we already lost many soldiers. Do you think we should go on?" Sif asked Thor

"Yes, we must continue. There is no turn back, especially we come so far. Brave yourself, Sif. You're the best I had" Thor giving Sif smile

"Thor, look, the palace of Braska" Loki pointing to a black ruin

"Oh no, no, no, I get the very bad feeling about that place. We'll never get out from that place alive" Volstagg shaking his head, he's very scared this time

"Come on Volstagg, we are the best warriors from Asgard. We should not scared at all. Maybe I'm not a good fighter, but I'll support all of you with all my magic strength" Loki encouraged Volstagg

"Yeah, no need to scare. I'm ready to battle for Asgard. We will fight together until last blood spill" Volstagg burn his spirit

So, the group starting to find a safe way to enter the ruin, because they see so many monsters lurks and guard that place.

"No place without monsters, maybe we should break in by force" Volstagg glancing to Thor

"No, they'll alarm by our presence. And it's too many to handle. Loki, do you have any suggest?" Thor asking his brother

But Loki just standing stiff. He's watching something unusual, a bunny? White rabbit? That's really something weird, a little rabbit in a place full of monsters. But the rabbit seem don't care, He licking to clean its big ears. But suddenly the bunny aware that Loki watching him closely.

"Loki, hey what's wrong" Thor asked Loki

"Look, do you think you will find that in Nilfheim?" Loki pointing his finger to the bunny

"What is that, small and white, a rabbit? What the hell is rabbit doing here?"Thor cannot believe what he saw

The white rabbit looking at Thor's group. He tapping his small legs, and then running with little steps. He turning his little head, giving a signal (maybe) to follow him.

"He want us to follow him" Loki told

"I'm not sure it's a good idea, maybe that rabbit just a monster in disguise" Fandrall spoke

"yeah, me too. That rabbit is just too cute for this awful place" Volstagg agreed

"No, we must follow the rabbit" Loki insisted. His heart told that the rabbit will show the way, just like a light in the darkness.

"Are you sure, brother?" Thor asked Loki

"yes, You remember what Father said before, that I must follow my heart. Trust me this time Thor" Loki convincing with his heart

"Okay, if you said so. We'll follow that rabbit" Thor said

The rest if group members trying to object, but Thor trying to convince them.

"I believe in Loki. All of you must, too" Thor said in a firm tone

The warriors of Asgard starting to walk again, following a little white rabbit. To where? A black hole? No one sure about where they going, they just hoping this rabbit will not bring doom to them.

The rabbit walking to the unbelievable path, dark, humid, craggy and slippery.

"I guess before we arrive at our destination, we'll die first by accident" Volstagg trying to step really carefully

"Pstt, hide" Loki spoke with soft voice

"Waow, what a big door, scary. Shit someone come out" Thor hiding behind a statue

Ifrit walking out from the room. Suddenly he stop, and sniffing the air. But he continue to walking again.

"What the hell is that? A cow? A bull? That's a big one. And he has a fire body. That shit really a big deal" Sif said

The white rabbit, now, standing in front of the black door.

"Is that our destination?" Thor glancing to Loki

"I'm afraid, yes. I don't know what or who waiting for us inside that room" Loki giving a gloomy answer

'Braska or Valenanor, or maybe both of them'


	21. Chapter 21

Loki opening the black door really carefully. He peeking inside the room, no one was there. He can see a black throne, but no one sit there.

The white rabbit enter into the room. He's running with his little feet to the black throne. And then he jump to sit on the black throne.

"What the hell? Did that bunny act like a king or what?" Thor watching the rabbit, who is now waiting Thor and the others to enter the room.

"I guess we go in" Loki asking his friends

"That's not a normal rabbit. Really not normal. I don't think so we should go in that room" Sif objected

Suddenly the rabbit feels danger. He running very fast and hiding in the shadow. A man's appearing from nowhere. It's Braska.

"Hem, little rabbit why you hiding from me? I know you still in this room" Braska speaking softly

"Here rabbit, come to me. I won't hurt you, maybe. Better you come before I catch you" Braska taunted

But the rabbit still hide in the corner, covered by shadow. Loki can see the rabbit trembling hard.

"Is that Valeanor?" Volstagg speaking with carefully

"Psst" Loki give warning to Volstagg

"If not the little rabbit won't come out, how about the other rabbits outside my door come inside?" Braska speaking horribly

Thor's group shocked

"Damn it, he know our presence. I told you this is a bad idea" Volstagg protested

"Prepare your weapons" Thor command his friends

Loki opening the black door widely. Braska standing and looking at them with pierce look

"Welcome to my palace. Come in, feel like your own home. I hope you like my palace, also my pets" Braska giving evil smile

"Why don't all of you take a seat?" Braska pointing to hard stone

"Stop your snake tongue, Valeanor. Don't fool us anymore by your beauty" Thor scolding Braska

"Valeanor? Oh yes, I remember, I was call by that name before" Braska speaking so calm

"But, It's okay if you still want to call me by that name" Braska smiling flirty to Loki

"Hello Loki, do you miss me? I miss you so much. I want to touch you, feel your body again" Braskar speaking with seductive voice

Braska's voice really seductive and sexy, Loki feel his blood boil with lust and passion. But he know he must hold his desire, so he not fall to Valeanor or Braska trap anymore.

"Valeanor, I know you there. It's me, Loki. I come for you. Please, remember our love" Loki begged

Braska giving a sympathy look.

"Oh Loki, I still remember our love. Why you said like that? If not, I will not show you the way to find me. Do You like my white rabbit?" Braska smirking sinister

Suddenly, Ifrit and his men coming inside. Thor's group surrounded by monsters.

"Damn you Valeanor. You use that white rabbit to lured us" Loki getting angry

"Don't blame me for your stupidity. Don't judge the book by its cover. Cute sometimes evil" Braska laughing

Thor and his friends starting to fight the monsters. But the monsters are never ended, they still coming and coming. At last all members of Thor's group captured by Ifrit's army. Thor, himself defeated by Ifrit the Fire Bull. Maybe Ifrit's power more great than Hulk. Maybe they need meet each other in other time.

"Do you want to kill all of them at once, my lord?" Ifrit asked

"No, I have a lovely plan for them, especially for my sweet boys" Braska smiling creepily

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

So, the mighty group of Thor thrown to different cold prisons. Thor, Loki, and the rest of the members.

"Loki, Loki, are you okay? Hogun, Sif, Fandral, Volstagg?" Thor yelled

"I'm okay. I'm really sorry, maybe I should not follow my heart again" Loki spoke so sadly

"I think we're okay, for now" Sif answered

"It's okay Loki, we'll find a way out from this prison" Thor comfort his brother

"Yeah, but how? Will we die in this place?" Fandral feeling so hopeless

"Stop talking, you rats" Ifrit hitting the prison door

"Hey, Loki , my lord want to see you" Ifrit opening Loki's cell. He's grabbing Loki's arm

"Stupid cow, don't touch my brother" Thor yelled

"Don't getting angry, blond god. You and me will have a good time later. I hope you prepare your ass from this moment" Ifrit laughing hard. He's dragging Loki with him

"What do you plan to do with my brother?" Loki asked

"You should worry about yourself. Well, I just want to taste your pretty brother. Not many can satisfy me in bed, maybe your brother can" Ifrit grinning widely

"Don't you dare to touch my brother, I kill you for sure" Loki threaten

"Yeah, yeah, you can kill after you deal with my lord" Ifrit bringing Loki to a big bed room. This room so spooky. Valeanor already waiting for Loki. He's smiling horribly.


	22. Chapter 22

Loki just stands near the door. He not dare to move even an inch. Braska giving him a sharp look

"Afraid of me, Loki?" Braska asked

"No" Loki lied

"Pretend to be strong, aren't you? That's I like about you" Braska approaching to Loki

"Don't come closer" Loki moving backward

"Oh why, usually you love when I come closer" Braska extending his hand to touch Loki's cheek

"I always love to touch your cold skin" Braska grapping Loki's jaw

Loki feel his cheek burn with heat, also his hand at the place when Valeanor gave him a little first kiss

"Ah, it's hot. Let go off me" Loki pushing Braska away from him

But Braska just giggling, and continue hugging Loki

"Don't be so rude to me, Loki. Hmm, you smell so tantalizing. Let me bite you a little" Braska biting softly Loki's neck

Loki feel a warm sensation spreading on his body

"Hey, what are you doing? Put me down" Loki shocked

Braska's carrying Loki's body, and bringing him into the big bed. And he's throwing Loki's body onto the bed.

"Release me, at once" Loki commanded

"Your chain can hold any magic power, including god power. Well that's make your brother become a mere human now. Ifrit will enjoy to fuck hard your brother" Braska pushing Loki's body to lay down

"What? No, don't touch my brother. He's mine" Loki shouted

"Don't make me lose temper" Braska slapping hard Loki's cheek, until it's bleed

"Now I know why Valeanor fall in love with you, you looks so beautiful and yummy" Braska grinning widely

"Usually Valeanor let you to mount him. But now, I'll mount you until you broken into pieces" Braska pulling roughly Loki's trouser

Braska smirking when he see Loki's dick. And he starting to open his own clothes

His body pale white, perfect, well no different from Valeanor's. But somehow he has different aura, an aura that make Loki feel uneasy.

Loki see Braska's dick already big and harden. He seems ready to fuck Loki really hard.

"Well, cannot make you wait anymore. I should fuck you now" Braska grabbing Loki's leg, bringing to his waist

Without any hesitate Braska pushing his cock into Loki butt hole. It make Loki moaning in pain. Braska didn't use any lubricant, he's just pushing harder and deeper.

"Stop, it hurts so much. Stop it" Loki begged

But Braska just ignore him. And keep thrusting more and more. He really don't care Loki screaming in pain. Loki's butt hole start to bleeding, but Braska keep thrusting without mercy.

And this crazy situation repeated countless.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Meanwhile at Thor's cell**

"What do you want stupid beast?" Thor yelling when he see Ifrit enter his cell

"Oh, playing hard with me pretty god. Oh yeah, we will play very hard" Ifrit closing the cell door

"Don't touch me beast" Thor screamed

"Come on little lamb. Let me eat you slowly" Ifrit laughing hard, and he starting to open Thor's clothes with force

"Stop it or I'll kill you" Thor trying to fight Ifrit, but in vain

"How? You cannot use your god power anymore. Ah lovely body. You really turn me on" Ifrit watching closely Thor's naked body

Thor felt ashamed and really angry. He know what will happen, it'll destroy his pride.

Ifirt open his pants (or look-alike a pants). He's exposing his monstrous cock which already in battle mode on.

He's dragging Thor's waist, into his waist. And push his monstrous cock into Thor's virgin hole. Thor screaming hard, he's feeling so much pain until his mind becoming blank. Ifrit just laugh when he see Thor's condition. He love Thor's scream, make him want to thrusts more.

Thor trying to hold his pain, but every single time Ifrit thrust into his hole, he's screaming loudly like a girl. Ifrit not difference from his boss, he continues to thrusting Thor until reach his climax. He fulfill Thor's hole with his sticky and hot seeds. And then he leave Thor which in exhausted, bleeding condition.

But before he close the cell door, he speak " Well, rest well pretty god, tomorrow I'll take you harder"

Thor's feeling angry and shame. He's swearing if he can get out from this prison, he'll kill Ifrit and torture him slowly.

"Thor! Are you okay? Oh my Odin, what've he done to you? Thor!" His friends yelling, but Thor just keep quiet. His ass really in pain and hurt so badly.

'Loki, I hope nothing bad happen to you' Thor thinking about his brother. Well Loki's condition not better than Thor.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My lord, did you call me?" Braska's guard asked

"Bring him back to his cell" Braska pointing to Loki's body which is lay unconscious

The guard carrying Loki's body on his back. Without anyone notice, a little white creäture following the guard, very carefully.


	23. Chapter 23

The guard throwing Loki back to his cell. Loki still unconscious. Thor realize that his brother already back into his cell.

"Loki, brother. Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Loki, please answer me" Thor begged

Voice of his brother make Loki wake up. But Loki still feel so much pain on entire his body.

"Thor, is that you?" Loki asked weakly

"Yes, it's me. What he did to you?" Thor asked

"Nothing. I'm okay. Don't worry about me" Loki lied

"Don't lie to me brother. I know you in bad condition, now" Thor know Loki condition as bad as him

"Thor. You. Did Ifrit come to your cell?" Loki worried

"Yeah. That bastard, I'll kill him for sure. I'll not let him touch me again next time" Thor spoke angry

"But how? This chains dispel our strengths. I'm really sorry Thor, I brought you to this mess" Loki spoke sadly

"Loki, don't blame yourself. We'll find a way out. I promise" Thor comfort his brother

Loki sitting in his cell. Alone, with pain on his whole body. He felt so hopeless. Suddenly there is a little noise next to him. The white rabbit standing outside the cell. Looking at him with his round black eyes (teary?).

The rabbit sneaking into Loki's cell. Loki so angry with that damn rabbit, he nearly want to kill the rabbit. But he cannot, somehow he feel that's not the right thing to do.

The rabbit walking slowly, approaching Loki. Now he standing in front of Loki. And then suddenly he jumping onto Loki's body, and crouching into Loki's belly. Loki can't resist to not hold the rabbit. He's stroking the rabbit fur with his damaged fingers.

The rabbit licking Loki's damaged finger. And something miraculous happen, Loki's wound healed. Not just his fingers but also the other part of his body. Then the rabbit's body glowing faintly. Loki's chain fall off. Loki free at last, back to his good condition.

"Little rabbit, can you do the same to my brother and my friends?"Loki patting the rabbit's head

The rabbit seems understand what Loki said. He running to Thor's cell.

"Ugly rabbit, how dare you come to me? Argg I'll kill you" Thor screaming really angry

"Thor, keep your voice down. It's okay. The rabbit help us" Loki said softly

"No, don't come near me" Thor still shooing the rabbit, but his voice little bit softly

"Thor, let him to heal you" Loki said again

"Heal me? Hey, don't lick me you stupid rabbit" Thor sounds getting annoyed

"Hey, my wounds. What the? My chain!. What the hell is going on?" Thor sounds really confusing

"Woaw, this rabbit dare to come to us. Hey, my wounds and my chain. Damn, we free at last. Pssttt keep quiet, will you" The other cell get they surprise too

The rabbit back to Loki again. Loki hugging him, and carrying out from the cell. With his strength back, Loki can destroy the door cell easily with his magic.

"Come little one. We must free the others" Loki opening the others cell with his power.

"I must call my Mljonir" Thor extending his hand

"Not now Thor, they will know if we already get out from the prison. Your hammer too noisy. Later okay" Loki stopped his brother act

"So what now?" Hogun asked

"Follow me" a little voice spoke out of nowhere

The rabbit running little fast. He stop his movement, and looking back, waiting the others to follow him.

"So, once again, we follow that stupid rabbit" Thor annoyed

"Come on Thor, don't call him stupid" Loki objected. Loki recognized the voice before, that's Valeanor

Loki and the others follow the rabbit, once more. Loki hoping this time they will not get troubles again, maybe.

This time, the rabbit taking them to a maze full of deathly traps. But somehow the rabbit know how to tame the traps.

"Looking that stupid rabbit, jumping, tapping, running, ehm looks pretty cute. He looks like a crazy rabbit now" Thor mocking the little rabbit

The rabbit know Thor spoke bad about him. He giving Thor a pierce look, but looks cute. It's only make Thor and his friends laughing at the little rabbit, except Loki.

And now, they arrive at a big bleak room. The door little bit open, a blue light come out from the room. Loki approaching to the door, and peeking inside the room.

'Tesseract? Seems different' Loki seeing a blue object glowing shiny

"Hey, what do you see Loki?" Sif asked

"I see a Tesseract, but little bit different. This one radiate a calm aura" Loki answered

"Because that the little part of me" suddenly the little voice spoke again

"Valeanor?" Loki looking the little rabbit, which is now standing next to him

"What do you mean?" Loki asked the rabbit

"Before I turned to Braska completely, I choose to separate a little part of me as Valeanor and hide it without anyone know, especially Braska and Angel" Valeanor spoke

"I created this little rabbit with my last will as Valeanor, to show you the way to this room. This's rabbit just my little memory, part of me. But the truth of me is Braska, so maybe the rabbit little bit out of mind"

"Why this room? Why you show us that blue object"

"Even though is just a little, that blue object contain my power. With your power alone, you'll never can defeat myself. I'll give my power to you and your companions"

"Loki? With whom you are speaking?" Thor curious with his brother

"No one" Loki lied. Thor will not like if he know the rabbit is Valeanor

"I'm really sorry Loki. Ifrit was one of my creation, he's the best I have. Really powerful, I bet your brother...nah never mind" Valeanor giggling faintly

"Well, this is the last time we speak. My memory will fade soon. Loki, I love you" Valeanor's voice sounds fade

Loki opening the door without hesitate

"Hey, Loki! Are you sure is safe?" Volstagg asked

Loki didn't give any answer. He entering the room, and approaching the blue object. He extending his hand, but suddenly the rabbit stopping his act

"What? Another traps?" Loki spoke to the rabbit

The rabbit hugging tightly Loki's legs, giving Loki a small farewell. And then the rabbit jump into the blue object, and become one with the object.

"What? Why is he doing that?" Sif spoke not believe

"He should go back to where he should be" Loki answered

"What will we do with this tesseract? I know this object hold a great power. Do you think it'll help us to get more power?" Thor asked

"Yes, this thing will lend us a great power. I'll try it first. All of you, stand back" Loki extending his hand

Loki touching the tesseract. he can feel cold energy flowing into his body. His skin turning to blue, his eyes turning to red. Loki transforming into his Jotun body. Loki realize that his Jotun side hold greater power than his normal side

"Wow, Loki, you turn into Jotun. But I like it. Your blue color really exotic. And what I see now, you look more powerful than before" Thor admiring his brother

"Well, the result is very good for me. Now, who's next?" Loki glancing to the others

Thor, followed by others touch the tesseract. After they finished, the tesseract disappear without a trace.

"I can feel it, Loki. That thing amplifying my power. Look, I can produce a spark without my Mljonir. Now, this time to get revenge. I'll kill that bastard bull" Thor's hand producing a little thunder spark

"So, where do we go now?" Fandrall asked

Loki and the others silent. They hoping the rabbit will pop up again and show them a direction, but nothing happen. Now, they'll miss the little white rabbit.


	24. Chapter 24

"Loki, we must find Braska. Do you have an idea where he is?" Thor asked

"Let me sense him first" Loki using his Jotun power, somehow because Loki got power from Valeanor, it give him little connection with Braska

"I found him. He's still in his throne room"

"How can we get there?" Hogun asked

"Just Follow me" Loki running quite fast, following by others

Suddenly Loki stopped. The others confused.

"What happen?" Sif asked

"He knows we escaped from prison. And He's getting very angry. Damn, he releasing his great monsters to hunt us" Loki told to his friends

"We must hurry" Loki waving his hand

They're running faster than before

"Oh oh here they come. Come on guys, blast them all" Volstagg yelling so vigorous. He felt his energy overflowing from his body

So many monsters came to their ways. But miraculous they don't feel too exhausted, thanks to Valeanor's extra power  
.xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Meanwhile at Braska's throne room**

"Damn you Valeanor! Damn myself!" Braska getting very angry when he knows Thor's group got some extra power from himself or precisely from Valeanor

"My lord, Please don't worry, I'll catch them again" Ifrit said

"I still have unfinished pleasure business with the god of thunder" Ifirt continued

"It's okay Ifrit. Let them come to me. I'll kill them with my power" Braska spoke with firm tone

"I'll take my leave, my lord" Ifrit leaving the room

'Is this what I want?' Braska watching the dark sky throughout the window

Braska turning his head, watching his orb glowing horrible. So many lost soul trapped inside, torture without end  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Back to Loki and the others**

They gave a big fight to the monsters. Suddenly, a big ball of fire thrown directly to them. Ifrit standing with his men, the bull guys. Ifrit looks so angry, his body covered by fire. He looks really dangerous.

"Damn, the bull guys pop-up" Fandrall said

"Leave him to me. I'll crush him" Thor spoke with hatred

"Thor, we fight together" Sif objected

"No. All of you, go. Find that evil. This one is mine" Thor persisted

Thor extending his hand, suddenly Mljonir flying directly into Thor's hand.

"Thor, be careful. Promise me you'll be safe" Loki kissing Thor's lips

"WOAH, do you think it's okay to do that?" Volstagg whispered to Sif

"Pretend we didn't see anything" Sif turned her back

"That's back to you too, Loki. All of us will get out from this damn place, safely" Thor looking at his friends. And his friends looking awkwardly at Thor .

"Come on guys" Loki running to the other way

"Thor, we'll meet you outside" Hogun said

And now, Thor, alone, facing Ifrit and his men.

"Hmm you dare to facing me alone? I'll beat you again and drag you back to bed" Ifrit taunted

"Not this time, you ugly bull. This time I crush you into pieces" Thor's Mljonir vibrating really hard, producing a large thunder spark.

Thor's ready to give a really hardcore battle.

Loki and the others keeps facing enemies along the way. One by one, his friends sacrificed themselves to hold the enemies. Now, only Loki running toward Braska's throne room.

Finally, Loki standing in front the black door. This time is the final battle.

'Valeanor. I'll get you back, no matter what happen' Loki blasting the door with his power.

Braska sitting on his throne, and smiling creepy

"Welcome back, Loki"


	25. Chapter 25

**BRASKA THE SIN**

Long time ago I woke up with wrath inside myself

Long time ago I destroyed and killed so many lives

Long time ago They came for me to seek a revenge

Long time ago a great war happen with countless lost from their side

But why I woke up?

But why wrath boiled inside me?

But why I killed all those living souls?

But why a great war should be happen?

Who are you?

Why you crying?

Why you look so miserable?

Why you look so angry?

What do you want?

What happen to you?

What incident killed you?

What makes you so angry?

Poor lost souls

Victims from other's sin

Souls without peace

Souls with revenge

Come to me poor souls

I accept all of you inside me

I help you to get revenge

I help you to destroy the world you hate so much

Sins, people always make a sin

Young, old, monster, elf, giant, dwarf, human

Sins that makes others suffers

I'm Braska the Sin

They called me murderer, destroyer, killer, physco

But who're the real monsters out there?

Them or Me


	26. Chapter 26

"Oh My, you looks so beautiful with your Jotun blue skin"

"So this is the blue baby I found at the temple. That time you just this small" Valeanor showing his hands

"But now, you grew up as a handsome man. Actually I preferred to leave you there that time, to death. But Valeanor like you, so he used his white rabbit to lure Odin to the temple"

"What did you said? Valeanor is the first person who found me? And because of him, father found me and took me as his son" Loki really shocked to the hear the truth about the beginning of the relationship between him and Valeanor

"Surprise? Did you think your father found you was just coincidence? You must thanks to me for that, how about a kiss for me? or maybe more than just a kiss, a bed perhaps?"

"Valeanor already had a plan since he saw you at the temple. He knew little blue baby will grow up to be a strong Jotun, the strongest one"

"He knew that you'll be useful for him, one day. But I think he's little bit wrong, He fallen in love with you. That's make our plans little bit miss"

"But now, everything will be finish"

"So do you dare to kill me, Loki? You kill me, that's mean you kill him too"

"You maybe see us as three persons, but so wrong we are just one person. I'm Valeanor The Son of Celeste, I'm Angel Daughter of Celeste, and Braska the Sin. We are three souls, but we are one soul"

Loki speechless. Do he must kill the man he loved so much? Valeanor asked Loki to kill him, but why?

"Valeanor, stop this madness. Everything you ask from me, I'll give it. Leave this place, we go together, somewhere only you and me. I'll go with you wherever you want to go. I'll never leave you alone. Did you remember, you ever said to me that although everyone hate me, you'll always be there for me, love me. So, now I'll do it for you"

Braska smiling faintly

"You really love him, don't you? So, take him back with all your strength!" Braska's hand covered with black flames

Black flames versus Blue Ice

Their power clashing each other, make the wall crumbling, ground shaking. It seems Loki's power equal with Braska. Loki protecting his body from black flame by using his blue ice magic

But somehow, their crazy fights makes the palace covers by black flames.

Loki stop his fight, and realize badly conditions around him and Braska.

'Oh No, Thor' Loki hearing scream sound from creatures inside the palace. The black flames spreading to other parts of the palace, swallow everything that were touched

"Valeanor, extinguish your flame"

"No, I'll destroy this realm. Including you and your brother. After that, I'll crush the other realms. This time everything will vanish into dust" Braska laughing hard

"Kill me, please" soft voice blown by wind

"ARRrrRRRGGGHHH" Loki running directly to Braska, with blue ice spear in his hand

Loki shed tears

Braska welcome him with his black flames. But suddenly the flames vanish. Loki tried to hold his movement, but failed. Loki's spear piercing Braska's body.

Braska shocked. He looking at Loki's spear, which now pierce through his body. Braska's body fall onto the floor, but Loki catch him first.

"So is this the end for me? Is this what I really want?" Braska coughing lots of bloods

"Valeanor, don't speak too much. I'll bring you out from here. We go to Allfather, ask him for help"

"No, Loki. I'm so tired. I want to sleep, long sleep"

"No, please don't" Loki cried

The palace begin to crumbling into pieces. With Valeanor/Braska power gone, the destruction of the palace begun.

"Loki, get out. This place will be destroyed along my death. You should leave, safe yourself"

"No, I'll never leave you, remember. I'll go with you, even in death"

"Stupid boy. What about Thor, he'll miserable if you leave him. You love him, too, right"

"Yes, I love Thor so much. As much as I love you. But now, I already made my choice, You" Loki stroking Valeanor long hair

"I don't care if you are Braska, Valeanor or Angel. I'll accept whoever you are"

Valeanor smiling with his pure smile. His hand touching Loki's cheek

"I know you will come for me, to free me from darkness. This time our souls can rest in peace" Valeanor's hand fell e

Valeanor close his eyes, forever.

Loki holding Valeanor's body and crying so hard. He'll never let go Valeanor's body. The palace collapsed with them still inside

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Outside the palace**

"Thor, you safe. Are you okay?" Sif hugging Thor

"I'm okay. How about you guys?" Thor looking his friends

"Well, we so lucky still alive" Fandrall smiled

Hogun and Volstagg raise their hands

"Where's Loki? Do you see him?" Thor looking around, searching his brother

"No, Thor" his friends looks so gloomy

All of them looking at the broken palace.

"We must find him, alive" Thor running to the ruin. He screaming Loki's name aloud


	27. Chapter 27

Loki feel a soft hand touching his cheek

"Wake up sleeping beauty"

Loki open his eyes. He see Valeanor sitting next to him, and smiling so sweet

"Am I dreaming?"

"Hmm maybe yes, maybe not"

"Where are we?" Loki looked around

Somehow Loki recognizing this place, a forest he knew. But the air seems so different. It has a blue sky, not a dark sky as usual. He even can hearing bird's chirps

"Is this your world?" Loki asked

"Yes, this is my world" Valeanor kissing Loki's lips

"What happen?"

"So, this means that we can live together, forever" Loki spoke happily

"I'm afraid, no" Valeanor standing, and walking away from Loki

"Hey, where're you going?" Loki quickly get up

Valeanor just giggles teasing Loki

Loki success to catch up with Valeanor. He grabbing Valeanor's hand, afraid to lose him again

Valeanor turning his body to Loki

"Afraid to lose me? I'm not going anywhere, not yet"

Loki hugging Valeanor tightly. Valeanor put his head on Loki' shoulder

"Promise me, you'll not go without me" Loki caressing Valeanor's long black shiny hair

Suddenly a voice, call Valeanor's name

"Valeanor, come on. Mother already waiting for us" a woman voice yelled

"Who is that?" Loki asked

"Oh, that's my sister, Angel. You met her before" Valeanor releasing his body from Loki's hug

"Angel, come here. Why don't you say hello to Loki" Valeanor waving his hand to the girl across them

Loki see the girl, and he know who is that. The same girl, that he punched when he was in Shield prison, and catch him like a mouse

"Was she supposed to be one of the avenger team?" Loki asked

"Not really. She just manipulate them"

"Ah she's ignore us. Sorry, she's little bit childish"

"Valeanor, still not done?" a man with firm tone, speak behind Loki

Loki shocked, he turning his back, and see a man, with short hair, sharp-eyes, tall, handsome and he really looks alike Valeanor, but more masculine

"Hello Loki, nice to meet you. I'm Braska"

'This is the real Braska? I don't really understand. I'm so confused' Loki try to thinking harder

Braska and Valeanor seems know Loki getting confuse about them

"Actually Valeanor and I are one soul, before I died for the first time" Braska spoke

"A long time ago, your father with the help from 4 other realms, defeated me. But my soul, never rest in peace. I was defeated by revenge and anger. So I reborn as Celeste's son. My father, Celeste, know that the unborn baby will become the source of doom. At the first, he tried to kill me before I born. But mother, protected me with her love. Father, finally accept me. That the first time in my life I feel love, someone love me, dare to sacrifice her life to save me. So that time, my soul divided into two, me and Valeanor. Well you can said, the good and the bad, but maybe not entirely true. About Angel, she's our little sister, she's supposed to be born with me, but no. So, because Valeanor pity on her soul, he take her soul inside our body. Bit confusing?"

"No. You can continue" Loki shaking his head

"Do you want to know who I really am?"

"Yes"

"I was a soul, created by wrath, revenge and sadness. That's why I couldn't killed completely by your father"

"Don't try to kill wrath with wrath, is useless"

"What can kill me is …" Braska pointing his finger to Loki's face

"Love" Valeanor spoke softly

"I saw you as little baby blue. That time I only saw you as future weapon. But, when we met again at your father birthday party, my feeling seems bit different. And it grew from time to time. Finally, I can feel, that is love"

"I believe that only you, the one can help me out from my own darkness. Not just me, but also Braska and Angel"

"You sacrifice your life because you love me. Just like my mother did"

"Finally, three of us can continue to the next journey"

"Not just us, but all the lost souls, too. Thanks to you"

"So, this is goodbye Loki" Valeanor kissing Loki's forehead

"No, you can't leave me. I will not allow you to do that. No, never" Loki hugging Valeanor tightly. He won't let him go

"You still have your family, who loved you so much. Your father and mother, also Thor. Loki, is okay to do something bad sometimes, but please don't give it a chance to drag you to the darkness"

"I love you Loki. Maybe, just maybe, we will meet again. Just keep our happy memories. I hope you can have a good and happy life always. Thank you Loki, for loving me"

Loki feel his shoulder wet from Valeanor's tears

Valeanor release himself, and giving Loki, one last kiss

"Come on, Valeanor. It's time for us to go" Braska extending his hand

Valeanor smiling

"Goodbye Loki"

"NOooooo" Loki screaming hard, his vision become blur

"Loki, Loki" someone calling his name

Loki open his eyes, once again. He is inside his own bed room. He's laying on his warm bed

"Loki, at last you awake" Thor spoke really happy

Loki looking around, his father and Thor standing next to his bed, his mother sitting on his bed, holding his hand

"You really make me so worry, my son. I cannot bear to lost you for the second time" Fringga kissing Loki's hand really softly, she patting Loki's head

"I'm sorry mother, I made you sad again"

"I'm very proud with you my son" Odin said proudly

"The wars in every realms had been stopped" Thor spoke

"Valeanor. Where is he? Did you safe him?" Loki asked with rush

"Celeste brought his son body back to Maiar. Valeanor already rest in peace, lie next to his beloved mother" Odin spoke with sympathy

"You should happy Loki, He'll never.."

"Thor" Odin glancing to Thor

Thor stop his words

"So, in the end I couldn't save him. I killed him" Loki shed tears

"No, Loki. You already saved him. Celeste said that Valeanor looks like a sleeping prince, so peaceful and calm. His smiled so pure" Odin said

"Now, you need more rest. After you fully healed, we will have a big banquet for you"

"Loki, don't thinking too much. Rest my child" Fringga kissed

"I'll stay here, accompany Loki" Thor said

"No, Thor. I need a rest. Leave me alone, please" Loki just want to be alone this time

"Okay, brother. If you need me, I'll come for you"

Odin, Fringga and Thor leaving the room

Loki looking outside the window. The sky so dark, without any stars. Loki's heart feel so empty

"Will we meet again? I'll find you, search you in every realm. Wait for me, Valeanor" Loki whispering to cold air

Loki close his eyes. He sleep so peaceful

Burn scar on Loki's hand, a small gift from Valeanor, disappears without a trace.


	28. Chapter 28

**Fifty years passe**d

Loki walked among the crowd. His eyes watching closely every faces of people who passed him. He looking for someone.

"This is the 100th times I visiting Migard. But still, none of his presence" Loki mumbled

"Should I go to Maiar again this time? Well, maybe I'll take some more time in Migard"

Finally, loki decided to take a little break. He sitting at a bench at the park, watching Migardians playing with his family.

Loki remembered Thor's words from their last encounter

"Loki, when will you give up to find him? Why you so persist?"

"Am I not enough for you anymore? I love you, Loki"

'I know you love me, Thor. And I love you, too. But I already made a choice, you too'

After Loki recovered from his wounds, that he got from the great battle between him and Braska, Loki started his journey to other realm, for only one goal. His goal is Valeanor

Loki spent his most time to travel from one realm to other realm. Sometimes he's back to Asgard, to take a little break, cuddle with his lovely brother. But after that he continue his journey again.

Thor, finally married with Sif. SIf really happy, actually she knew about love affair between Thor and Loki. But she ignored, pretended nothing happen. Sif really love Thor, and she also like Loki. Sif understand Loki condition. So, for her, as long Thor and Loki happy, she also happy.

Loki felt a little bit jealousy, when he saw a Migardian couple cuddle in front of him.

Suddenly, he felt something hit his head. A ball.

"What the hell?" Loki turning his head to see who is the one dare to hit his head with a ball

"I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" a girl rushing and ask forgiveness

"Angel?" Loki shocked

"Oh my god, is the ball hit his head really hard" the girl looks panic

"Are you okay, mister? Do you know how much is my fingers?" the girl showing three fingers to Loki

"What? Oh, no. I'm sorry, it just, you looks someone I knew"

"Oh, thanks god. I thought I hurt you so badly" the girl seem relieve

"Well, if you okay. Can I get back my ball?" the girl pointing the red ball near Loki's feet

"Oh, of course. Here you go" Loki giving the ball to the girl

"Thank you, mister" the girl running away

Loki watching the girl, which now playing with her friends. And without Loki realize someone take a seat next to him

"I hope my sister didn't hurt you with her ball"

Loki really shocked, he almost fell from his seat

Loki turning his head for search the source of the voice. Loki fall silent. But then he smiling widely

"Hello Loki. So, we meet again" Valeanor smiled

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxFINx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx


	29. And they live happily ever after?

Today, the weather is really cold. But in this room, the air is very hot. Loki and Valeanor busy with their sexual desire.

Loki already married with Valeanor. His parent gave them bless for the marriage. Even Celeste came to their wedding ceremony. Valeanor was reborn as Migardian. She lost the power she had before as Braska. Now, she just a mere human(?)

Now, they live in Migard. Well, actually Loki still active in Asgard

Thor maybe little bit disappointed, but he knew that Valeanor become the most important person in Loki's life. Well, sometimes Loki sneaks out, and cuddles with Thor.

"Hmm Loki. Not that part again. Why you love to enter my back door?" Valeanor moaned

"I'm sorry. It's just my little habit. Well, I used to be use fuck you like this before. Didn't I?" Loki said

Valeanor turns his head, looking at Loki

"Well, I'm a woman now. Don't you like my other hole?" Valeanor said

"Hey, of course I do. If not, how can those kids came from?" Loki laughed

They have 2 children. One boy and one girl, and they're twin.

"It just, I want all of your holes. Okay" Loki kissed

"Pervert" Valeanor hissed

"I suppose it is okay. Well I like it too, actually" Valeanor kissed back

Loki is thrusting Valeanor butt hole. Valeanor gasping, and moaning loudly

"Wow, you like it so much. Don't you?" Loki mocked

"Shut up, just keep moving. I want harder" Valeanor groaned

"Lower your voice. Or kids will know her mommy and daddy do something wild here" Loki whispered

"Don't worry. Didn't you remember? You already put spells on their room. They'll not hear anything from us" Valeanor said

"Okay, then I'll not hold back anymore. Here I go" Loki said happily

Loki moves his hips faster, thrusting into Valeanor butt hole.

Valeanor screaming loudly, squeezing the pillow

Loki reaches his climax, again. This is 6th times they making love.

"Fuck" Valeanor bites her lips

"Open your mouth darling" Loki holds his cock

Valeanor opens her mouth. She let Loki put his cock into her mouth and ejaculate inside her mouth.

Now, they lay at bed, exhausted.

"Hey, Val. Mother asked me, when, we will visit Asgard again? Mother already missed the kids so much" Loki asked softly

"How about this Christmas? I can take a long holiday from my office" Valeanor said

"Why you still work at that place? You're my wife, I can give anything you want" Loki objected

"Well, nothing special" Valeanor ignored

"Come on. Stay with me in Asgard, okay?" Loki hugged

"I'm tired. Let we sleep now" Valeanor said

And then they sleeps very peacefully

But suddenly, there is a voice outside. Valeanor wakes up, but Loki still sleeps like a baby

Valeanor steps down from the bed, and go to the window. She see a man with black clothes, sneak near the garbage bin

"Hmm a thief. Dare to come to my house?" Valeanor smirked creepy

"Well what I must do now? Ask Loki or maybe?" Valeanor grinned widely

She looks sharply to the man, and she gripped her hand tightly. Suddenly, the man is covering by black flame. Black flame, the eternal flame belongs to Braska. But this time little bit different. The flame burns that man really fast, even the man don't have a chance to scream, and then it vanishes without any trace at all. Even the grass not burned, only the man. Valeanor release his grips, and the man fall down into ashes.

The winds blow the ashes, and the ashes disappears along the winds blow

"Val, what are you doing?" Loki said suspicious

"Nothing" Valeanor replied

Loki gets up from the bed, and walks to Valeanor. He hugs Valeanor from behind, tightly.

And then he is kissing, and biting softly Valeanor's neck. It makes Valeanor moaning softly

"Hmm, ready for another round?" Loki whispered

Loki's hand is squeezing Valeanor's breast. Valeanor feels something big and hard poking his ass.

"You're so pervert. This time using my front door, okay" Valeanor grinned flirty

Loki pushes his cock into Valeanor's body again.

"You're so tight" Loki moaned

They doing it again, until reach climax again for the 8th times.

"Loki" Valeanor called softly

"Yeah" Loki replied

"Do you want to be a king?" Valeanor glanced sharply

Loki quite surprised. He didn't like, heard something like that from Valeanor, again

"Why you asking me like that?" Loki asked cautious

"Just answer me" Valeanor seems bit rush

"Yes, I want to be a king. But Thor already became a King of Asgard. And father warned not to do messy things in Migard" Loki said impatiently

"Well, it's easy to kick your brother from his throne" Valeanor smirked sinister

"Val?. Why you are acts so weird?" Loki shocked

"Is there something wrong with me, Loki? I just want you to be a king. You loved to see people kneel before you. Don't you?" Valeanor touches Loki's cheeks, and she pinch it so hard

Valeanor gives some creepy aura. Loki didn't like it, it make him remember about Braska. But then Loki encourages himself to know something he desire to know after these years.

"Valeanor, I always want to ask you something, but I always keeps in my minds" Loki said carefully

"What do you want to know?" Valeanor answered

"Where is Braska? I mean you already reborn as human, also your sister angel. But I don't see Braska anywhere" Loki explained

Valeanor gives Loki firm gaze. Her face harden and looks little bit scary

"I don't know you will miss me too, Loki" a different voice comes out from Valeanor's mouth, manly voice

Loki is getting a big surprise, he falls from the bed onto the floor

"Braska. Damn, tell me this is just a joke" Loki panic

"Why you said that? You make me so sad. We already been married for 7 years, and you never realize with whom you marry" Valeanor or maybe Braska laughing so hard

Loki's body stiff like a plank. He's speechless. So where is the real Valeanor?


	30. FIN

"Hahaha. Why you so scared?" Valeanor's voice back to normal

"I'm just kidding" Valeanor smiled so naughty

"Damn, no joke like that again. Okay?" Loki annoyed

Valeanor just replies with her mysterious smile

"I'm really serious with my question" Loki said

"Well, I'm serious, too. I asked you before, do you want to be a king?" Valeanor replied

Loki get up from the floor, and sit back to the bed

"You already destroyed Jotunheim, remember?" Loki asked

Valeanor crawls to Loki, and sits on Loki's waist

"Be a King of Jotun is no fun. And yes, I remember about that. How can I forget?" Valeanor kissing Loki's lips and bites it softly

"So where do you want me to be a King?" Loki squeezing Valeanor's butt

"Maiar" Valeanor sighed

"What? Maiar? Your father is the King of Maiar" Loki said impatiently

"Celeste was my Father. Well, he doesn't have a successor. My past as Valeanor, was only his son. So when I died, also his successor" Valeanor lean on Loki's chest

"He came to me a few days ago. He wanted me to ask you, if you interested to be a King in Maiar" Valeanor is caressing Loki's chin

"So, what if I say no?" Loki asked

"Well, nothing I suppose. But we can live together as family. Not like this, you busy with Asgard, and I busy with my job in Migard. I want to be your queen. Do you still remember what I said before?" Now, Valeanor's fingers tracing down to Loki lower part

"Okay. Just give a time to thinking about it. And now, I think I must punish you so hard because you already made fun at me" Loki grabbing Valeanor's hand

Valeanor giggling very naughty. Loki tickling her vigorously

* * *

So in the end, Loki accepted his role as King of Maiar. Valeanor and the children also moved to Maiar. Loki did his job as a good king.

Valeanor was standing on royal graves. she looking at her own (his) and her mother grave.

"I'm home, mother. I keep my promise to you, to take care father" Valeanor said

Valeanor puts roses on her mother grave. she turns her body, and she sees Loki bringing the twins

"Hey, that's mommy" Loki pointing to Valeanor

"Mommy, mommy" the twins running to her

"Well, it's not bad to have a family like this. Don't you think so, Braska?" Valeanor whispered

Braska's soul and Valeanor's soul back into one soul. But maybe Valeanor will keep it as a secret. Who knows someday The Sin will wake up again.


End file.
